<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Five Day Promise by sour_bliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681221">The Five Day Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_bliss/pseuds/sour_bliss'>sour_bliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days, Weeks, Months [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Forgiveness, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imprisonment, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_bliss/pseuds/sour_bliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the most powerful person on the Dream SMP died? What if Dream turned into a ghost? *Inspired by Monophobia by LampLight143 on Wattpad*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days, Weeks, Months [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction on ao3, so it might end out a little worse than my usual fanfics. I usually update on Wattpad, so if you want to read faster, check that out at sour_bliss. Also, any shipping going on in this story has been "okay"ed by the cc's, so don't attack me lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!TW! Swearing!</p>
<p>This story is a FANFICTION so it did not actually happen. I might include some made up bits here and there. Also, the story takes place in the Dream SMP, and takes all of the information up until the dethroning of George, so if something happened after that doesn't align with the story, just ignore it, please.</p>
<p>This story was heavily inspired by Monophobia by LampLight143 so go check their story out, it's an absolute beauty.</p>
<p>This is also a dnf fanfiction, but includes some Fundy/Dream stuff too, and before anyone attacks me for shipping Dream and George or Dream and Fundy together, they have all said before that they are okay with people shipping them together.</p>
<p>I'm so very sorry if some chapters are a little short. Hope you enjoy the story!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just tell me you hate me, Dream.", George said.</p>
<p>"I'm doing this for you, George! I don't want you to get hurt!" Dream cried.</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>Dream's eyes widened as he took in what George meant by those two small words. George never told Dream to shut up. No matter how unimportant the thing Dream had to say was, George always listened to Dream. George always took in every bit of information Dream said and gave his honest and thoughtful input. George never, ever told Dream to shut up. Perhaps as a simple joke when Dream was teasing him, but never seriously.</p>
<p>"Sapnap. Take him to the dungeon." George ordered.</p>
<p>Sapnap solemnly walked over to Dream and chained his hands together, practically rendering them useless. Dream froze, utterly shocked that his friends would just turn their back on him like that.</p>
<p>"Don't fight me." Sapnap said, his voice cold.</p>
<p>"Fight you? I would never lay a single finger on you or George. Please, Sapnap!" Dream begged, trying to catch Sapnap's eye, but Sapnap refused to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>Sapnap ignored Dream and just dragged his friend towards the castle. Dream desperately looked around, at George, at Quackity, at Eret even. Nobody looked him in the eyes. Everyone was too busy either staring at the ground in fear or looking away in anger. Dream looked back at Sapnap, attempting to find the humorous and positive friend that he loved so much. He found nothing. His friend gave him a look, making Dream look down at the ground and follow Sapnap to the castle. Dream's feet shuffled against the prime path, worn over time. He thought of when they first started building the prime path. He missed that time. Now, all that remained was anger, fear, and cold. A tear slipped out of Dream's eye, rolling down his cheek, hidden behind the ceramic mask. Slowly but surely, tears started pouring out, but Dream kept his body still, hiding his tears from Sapnap. He never cried, not in front of his friends or even alone. Dream watched as the world he worked so hard on crumbled away from his reach, locking itself out of his life.</p>
<p>Soon, they reached George's castle standing tall and proud. Sapnap took Dream through the front gate, down the stairs and into the dark and dusty room that George never had to use. Dream's once friend led him to a small cell, far into the dungeon, where not even light could find a way in. Dream looks up, taking one last blurry look at his friend as Sapnap turned his back and walked away, leaving Dream to rot. Dream curled up into a ball and poured his eyes out. He had lost everything. Even when everyone else hated him, he was okay with it because he had Sapnap and George. He had the two most important people in his life. But when George and Sapnap - the two people who were on his side from day 1 - turned their backs, Dream broke. His heart shattered into a million pieces, and Dream didn't even try to pick his life back up. He let his soul slowly fade away from his body until he was almost a ghost. If he left, would anyone miss him? Probably not. Would people celebrate? Perhaps. Would the world change? Definitely, but for the better? Probably not.</p>
<p>Days passed, and Dream didn't do anything. He didn't cry, he didn't sleep, he didn't even eat. He only drank water when Punz brought it to him. Having given up, Dream wasted away in the castle dungeon, never to see the outside world again.</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>Dream was curled up in a corner, staring at the wall when he heard footsteps, coming closer to him. The heavy sound of armored boots filled the empty dungeon, and Dream caught a glimpse of a gold necklace - Punz. Dream stared at the fibers of his iconic green sweater as Punz stopped right outside his cell.</p>
<p>"Get up."</p>
<p>Dream slowly pulled his body up, his muscles tight and hurting from being without exercise. Punz unlocked the cell and harshly pulled Dream out by the arm.</p>
<p>"George wants to see you." Punz stated, without emotion.</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>"No." Dream panicked and said without thinking.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" Punz spun around, raising his chin to look at the tall man.</p>
<p>"No. I'm not going to see George." Dream repeated.</p>
<p>"You don't have a choice."</p>
<p>"No!" Dream cried, and struck out blindly with his fist. He hit something that felt a lot like flesh rather than armor.</p>
<p>Dream opened his eyes and saw Punz knocked out on the rough and cold floor of the dungeon. Dream stopped his heart before he felt guilty and took of out of the prison, and out into the castle for the first time in days. He ran through the familiar halls, headed towards the exit. He turned a corner, and there was George and Sapnap, talking to each other, with George sitting on the throne. Sapnap caught Dream's stare.</p>
<p>"Dream?" He asked.</p>
<p>George startled and turned around, revealing the powerful monarch. Dream's breath caught and he let himself stare for a moment - then he ran. Right away, he heard footsteps start behind him, then stop. Dream didn't think twice and sprinted away from his friends, as far as he could.</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>Dream ran and ran, not paying any mind to the time or his location. He ran until his lungs were on fire, he ran until his legs felt like jello. He refused to think about what just happened, he just ran. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to go. He passed lakes and trees, traveling miles upon miles into unknown territory.</p>
<p>Dream ran for almost an hour, when he finally collapsed in a snow biome. His body was freezing off, with only his worn hoodie to warm him. He felt his body slowly give out, starting from his toes shutting off, all the way to his eyes. He leaned against a tree as he closed his eyes for what seemed to be the last time. He pulled his iconic mask off, letting the cold and dry wind kiss his face. He was going to die here, all alone. He was going to die without making amends with his friends, without telling everyone sorry.</p>
<p>Dream thought about what would happen if he turned into a ghost, if he was even deemed worthy of becoming one at all. He would build a shack, perhaps, maybe just finally be in peace - externally, at least. He would write stories maybe, of his times alive. He would disappear from his world, his creation, never to be seen again. He would be lonely, sure, but he'd be away from everyone, where he couldn't hurt anyone. He'd done enough hurting and killing already. He was so fed up with it. Soon, he would become a legend, once a great god, now no more.</p>
<p>He smiled. He supposed this wasn't the glorious and peaceful death he always wanted, to die next to his friends, but it was going to have to do. He had always wanted to die next to his friends, smiling, then follow them around the SMP, making brand-new memories. He brought up old memories of his past times. </p>
<p>He thought of the first day on the SMP, when he and George just messed around on a survival world, deciding to start their own world. They had no idea that that little server was going to become the land of war and injury. </p>
<p>"Heh", Dream sadly chuckled, thinking of how happy he was back then.</p>
<p>He thought of when they started the community house, the first big project. That was when Sapnap joined to help them out. His best friends just messed around with each other, teasing and chasing each other, while Dream actually builded the house. He had built the house with the intention of sharing it with everyone, to make it a place of gathering and sharing. Now, it was one of few buildings that had been untouched in any war.</p>
<p>He though of the war against L'manberg, when he forced L'manberg to give up independence. He hadn't meant bad, he just wanted to keep everyone together and prevent everyone from getting separated and getting to caught up in themselves to spend much time with the rest of the SMP. After that, so many people started joining, that Dream had just lost count.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to hurt anyone . . ." He mumbled, burying his face into his hoodie, which smelled like gunpowder and . . . and George. George's mushroom and pine smell filled his head as his eyes started to tear up again. "George . . . I'm so so sorry."</p>
<p>He thought of George's house, the beautiful and cozy mushroom hobbit hole that George had been so proud of. George didn't know, but Dream purposefully sent George away to build his house so that he wouldn't get hurt during the explosion of L'manberg. During the explosion, he knew deep down George was safe, so he wasn't as stressed when he was looking for Sapnap. </p>
<p>Finally, he thought of the most recent and painful memory, when he dethroned George. George had looked so hurt and betrayed, and wouldn't listen when Dream said that George wasn't King anymore. He had done it because George was losing lives, and if he lost all three, then he would be gone forever, and he couldn't take that. He needed his best friend. </p>
<p>No matter how painful or cruel or sad these memories were, they were still precious to him. He held them tight against his chest as he took his last breath on the Dream SMP.</p>
<p>"My happy ending . . . I guess it was never meant to be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had almost been a month since Philza had moved in with the rest of his family: Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur. So far, it'd been pretty good. Wilbur still wouldn't accept his past, but that was okay for now. Tommy missed Tubbo and L'manberg a lot, but he stayed with his family in fear of Dream. Techno decided to become a pacifist, giving up fighting forever.</p><p>It was great to have to family all together in the same house, it really felt like home. But... things changed, both in a good way and a bad way. Everyone enjoyed being around people, but every person had their own troubles that they refused to share with the family. Wilbur wouldn't talk about his past, and none of them could change his mind. Tommy had told them that he'd given up on Tubbo, but they all knew that Tommy's heart ached for his best friend. Techno became a pacifist, yet still his body itched for some action and fighting. Philza couldn't handle the sight of his family in shambles, but at least they were all together. </p><p>Philza walked through the snowy woods, looking for sweet berries, which Wilbur really liked, for some reason. The white snow slowly drifted down, gathering on the soft shoulders of his coat. He didn't bother brushing it off as he continued, leaving tracks in the snow. Philza blew into his bare hands. He'd have to go back soon. It was dangerous to stay in the snow for too long. He spotted a frozen lake in the distance. Perhaps he could drag everyone here to go skating. Maybe.</p><p>He was about to turn around and go back home when he heard a soft sound that sounded oddly like a sob. He crept forward to the lake, curious. When he came in full view of the lake, he spotted someone curled up behind a tree next to the lake, shoulders shaking. </p><p>"Hello?" Philza carefully asked, trying not to scare the stranger. </p><p>The stranger turned around and met Phil's eyes. Phil stared into dull green eyes and immediately recognized the most powerful person on the SMP. He couldn't back up faster. </p><p>"D-Dream?"</p><p>"H-how do you kn-know my name?" Dream cried, backing up from Philza. </p><p>His eyes were as wide as saucers, and his form was shrinking, as if he were afraid of Phil. Phil racked his brain to figure out why Dream was over here. Maybe he wanted to check up on them? No. That wouldn't explain why he was crying. Something probably happened with George and Sapnap. Those two are the only ones Dream cared about. Philza looked Dream up and down and realized he was more than half a foot shorter than he used to be. What happened to him?</p><p>"Are you okay?"Philza asked. Even though Dream had done a lot of bad things, that didn't mean he deserved to be ignored and spat at. </p><p>"I. . . I don't know." Dream replied quietly.</p><p>"What happened, Dream?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. . . how do you know my name?"Dream stared at Philza what seemed like both fear and curiosity.</p><p>"Do you not know who I am?" Philza asked, confused.</p><p>"A-am I supposed to?"</p><p>Phil stared at the man his whole family hated and feared. This man had practically been the cause of all their problems, he was the reason Tommy couldn't see Tubbo. . . and he had amnesia. He forgot everything.</p><p>"Oh dear, uh, just come with me. You must be cold."</p><p>Phil just couldn't leave him in the cold. Even Dream didn't deserve to die. </p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>What? Phil examined Dream's body, and the man wasn't shivering at all. He showed no signs of coldness. </p><p>"Well, you should still come with me and then we can figure out what happened."</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>Phil extended his hand for Dream to grab it just in case. Dream reached out with weirdly bluish hands, and grabbed for Phil's hand. Dream's hand went right through. Philza's eyes widened as he tried to grab Dream's hand. It went right through. Philza backed up from Dream in shock. </p><p>Dream was a ghost. He was dead.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" Dream panicked.</p><p>Phil shook his head quickly.</p><p>"No, no, it's fine." He assured the new-born ghost. "Just follow me."</p><p>Dream obeyed and followed Phil all the way back home. He noticed that Dream made no marks in the snow, just floated above it. As they neared the wooden cottage where the rest of Phil's family resided, Phil stopped. Dream noticed a moment later and looked at Phil with a questioning gaze. </p><p>"Why'd we stop?"</p><p>"Okay now, Dream, the rest of my family is in the house, so I want you to stay behind me until I tell you to come out. Okay?" Phil instructed.</p><p>Dream's eyes lit up in both excitement and pain. Phil mentally noted to figure out why family spurred such a reaction in him. </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Phil continued walking towards the house and up the stairs. He took a deep breath and opened the door. </p><p>Techno, with his killer reflexes, was the first to notice Phil. He was standing in the kitchen, wearing an apron and cooking dinner.</p><p>"Hey Phil." Techno greeted.</p><p>At Techno's words, Tommy and Wilbur whipped their heads around and their faces lit up. </p><p>"Phil!" Tommy yelled. He started to run towards him but suddenly stopped, having noticed the small figure hiding behind him. </p><p>"Phil," Tommy drawled, "Who's that?"</p><p>"Ah, well, you see. . . " Phil started, not sure how to explain to them that the person they feared, the god of the SMP, was now a petite and scared ghost.</p><p>"What? Who is it?" Wilbur impatiently asked. </p><p>"Okay, well, meet Ghost Dream." Phil got out.</p><p>Phil nudged Dream, and the ghost quietly peeked out from behind Phil. Phil carefully watched his family's faces when they realized that Dream was dead. </p><p>"H-hi! It's nice to meet you!" Dream quietly said.</p><p>Tommy's face had turned to stone. Considering what Dream had done while he was alive, it sorta made sense. Techno, on the other hand, kept his face relaxed, but Phil could tell that the ex - warrior was wary but trying not show it. Wilbur seemed to just barely remember what Dream had done, but he still smiled softly at the 21-year-old. </p><p>"Hi Dream! I'm Wilbur!" Wilbur introduced himself first, trying to break the ice. "It's nice to meet you!"</p><p>Dream gasped giddily. "Are you a ghost too?"</p><p>Wilbur smiled at the childish reaction. Phil could tell that even with Dream's past, Wilbur was already starting to become fond of Ghost Dream. </p><p>"Why don't you go upstairs with Wilbur, Dream? I'd like to talk to Techno and Tommy." Phil asked, facing Dream.</p><p>Dream nodded and follow Wilbur up the stairs, gazing at the older ghost in awe and admiration. Phil pulled his stare away from them and faced his other sons. </p><p>"Listen, I know he was a bad person when he was alive and that he made many mistakes, but he forgot everything and I can tell that he's changed. He . . . feels more." Phil tried to explain to Tommy and Techno.</p><p>Techno remained silent. Tommy burst out in anger.</p><p>"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"</p><p>It was clear Tommy was pissed. </p><p>"Tommy-" Phil started.</p><p>"Nonononono" Tommy mumbled, pacing around the room. "You did not just bring my ENEMY into this house."</p><p>"He's not your enemy. Not anymore." Phil firmly said.</p><p>"Yes he is! Even if he's dead, he will always be my enemy."</p><p>"He's-" Phil argued.</p><p>"Changed?" Tommy interrupted. "Yeah, right. I don't believe that for a fucking second. The green bitch is just messing with us."</p><p>"Stop swearing, Tommy. Dream might be able to hear you." Phil worriedly said. Dream had become fragile. Swearing could cause something in him to spur.</p><p>"So what?" Tommy flung his arms in the air in incredulity. "Are you seriously babying him? The guy who fucking imprisoned L'manburg?"</p><p>A loud sigh came from Philza's right. Techno was standing next to him and put his hand on Phil's shoulder. </p><p>"I know that what Dream had done in his life is unforgivable, but everyone deserves dignity, even in death and beyond. Contain yourself Tommy."</p><p>Phil smiled lovingly at his son and turned to look at Tommy again. He looked like he was fighting the devil inside. Phil knew this was hard for him. Eventually, Tommy sighed and said</p><p>"Fine, but I'm not going to bond with him." </p><p>"That okay." Phil smiled. "Dream will be staying with us for a while."</p><p>"What about L'manburg? George and Sapnap are there. They can take care of him." Tommy asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure what exactly happened, but something bad happened between the three, and Dream ran away and died crying." Phil explained.</p><p>"Oh. Then it'd probably be best if we kept him away from L'manburg. Just in case George and Sapnap react badly." Techno said.</p><p>"But he has to regain his memories somehow." Phil said.</p><p>"I guess we could help him." Tommy jumps in.</p><p>Phil was shocked. Tommy, agreeing to help Dream? Not something you see everyday. </p><p>"Okay. So it's set. We keep Dream away from L'manburg until he's ready, and until he is, we help him regain his memories, but slowly. We don't want to overload him."</p><p>"Okay." Techno simply said.</p><p>Phil smiled at his family. Maybe they all had room for change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur watched, smiling, as the younger man told him his favorite story. Dream was so acting so childish, Wilbur actually felt soft and fond for the ghost. Dream's eyes were slowly turning more emerald. The more he talked, the bigger his smile grew. Wilbur just listened.</p><p>"And then, the little lion met this warthog and weasel thing. I don't know what it's called." Dream frowned. Then he shrugged. "Anyways they became friends and went to this jungle or forest, and they ate bugs! Eugh!" He made a face.</p><p>Wilbur laughed softly. "That's gross."</p><p>Dream smiled wider. "Exactly! And then they sung this song and it went-" He proceeded to sing the whole of Hakuna Matata with a beautiful and clear voice. Wilbur just listened. It was great to see someone who was so carefree and lively, after living with Techno and Tommy. Playing with Dream felt like the son he failed to raise.</p><p>"You're just like Fundy. . ." Wilbur murmured, stroking the blonde's silky hair.</p><p>"Who?" Dream asked.</p><p>Of course. Dream forgot who Fundy was. Poor Fundy. He really did love this man. He must have been devastated when he realized Dream and run away. Fundy was fragile. Especially with everything that happened with his parents, Wilbur didn't know if Fundy could take knowing Dream had died. Wilbur looked off into the distance, watching the peaceful snow fall.</p><p>"Long, long ago, I had a son." Wilbur sadly smiled.</p><p>"Really? What's his name?" Dream noticed Wilbur was in grief. "What happened?"</p><p>"His name was Fundy. He was born in. . ." Wilbur stopped. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention L'manburg yet. "He was born on the SMP. He's your age."</p><p>"Cool! Can I meet him?" Dream asked, eyes full of hope. Of course. Dream was lonely, having died alone.</p><p>Wilbur hated to disappoint the kid, so he just said "Sure. Sometime."</p><p>To be honest, Wilbur didn't know when sometime would be. Not for a while. Oh, what he would give to see his boy just one more time. Of course, he was sure Fundy wanted nothing to do with him anymore. </p><p>"Sounds like this Fundy means a lot to you." Dream commented.</p><p>"Yes. He's a lot like you in a way." </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"When Fundy finds something he cares, about, he doesn't let go and he would fight the whole world for that thing."</p><p>"Is that what I was like when I was alive?" Dream asked, serious.</p><p>"Yes. There were two people you cared a lot about, and every time one of them got hurt, you would get pissed and thirsty for revenge. Though, you did do a good job of protecting them." Wilbur said, thinking about how Tommy had burnt down George's house, and Dream had absolutely destroyed and exiled Tommy. </p><p>"Who are those people? Can I meet them?" Dream excitedly said.</p><p>"I-" Wilbur was cut off by a sad voice.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Dream peeked around Wilbur's gray body and met Philza's gaze. </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"They. . . " Phil looked at Wilbur. Wilbur merely shook his head.</p><p>"Well, we um. . . we wanted to uh, get your memories at least a little back before going." It wasn't a lie. They did want Dream to remember some important things before he met his friends. If Dream ran into George and Sapnap before he remembered what happened, there could be a bad misunderstanding. </p><p>"Oh, okay." Dream's faces scrunched up in thought. "But how are we going to get my memories back?"</p><p>"Well, you could write them down. That's how I did it." Wilbur offered.</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Philza found and gave Dream Wilbur's old memory journal and a pencil. Dream reached for the materials, but rather than having his hands come in contact with the items, they just passed right through. Dream flinched and pulled his hands back. Wil noticed Philza's eyes soften and sadden. </p><p>"Try again." Philza urged.</p><p>Dream tried again, and once more, his hands failed to grab a hold of the pencil and notebook. He tried again and again, but failed over and over again. After a few minutes of trying to make his hands tangible, Dream's chest seized and he let out a soft sob. Soon, Dream was crying, burying his face is the hands that only he could feel. </p><p>"Nono, Dream, don't cry. . ." Wilbur rubbed his right hand down the boy's back, trying to calm him down. </p><p>Dream looked up at Wil with purple-rimmed eyes, swollen from crying. </p><p>"Why am I like this? Why am I broken?" Dream's voice broke.</p><p>Wil's eyes widened.</p><p>"No, Dream, you're not broken. This is normal. It happened for me, too. Just takes a lot of practice. I'll help you."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>"You know what? You tell me what you remember, and I'll write it down."</p><p>"Okay." Dream sniffled.</p><p>Wilbur took a seat and the desk, and Phil sat Dream on Wil's bed and sat next to him himself.</p><p>"Okay, what's the last thing you remember before dying?" Wil interrogated,</p><p>"I was running. I don't remember where, but I was running. I ran for a long time, and my legs hurt a lot after."</p><p>Wilbur wrote down every little detail. </p><p>"Okay, what's the oldest memory you have?"</p><p>"Um. . . me and some other people, I don't remember who, were building this huge house in the middle of a giant lake. I think we called it a communication house or something."</p><p>"The community house?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"Yeah! That's it. The community house. I remember building it was fun."</p><p>"Good. Now, what's the happiest memory you have?"</p><p>"I think I had a lot of happy memories. One of my favorite is this person's birthday. All I know about this person is that he's a lot shorter than me and older. He was always patient with me, though I'm not sure why, but he could always make me smile and laugh. He appears a lot in my happy memories, so I think he was a good friend or something."</p><p>"Or something." Wilbur smiled. George.</p><p>"Another person in a lot of my memories is another guy. He was really into fire. Think he blowtorched a chicken nugget or something. He was a little chaotic, but funny."</p><p>Sapnap.</p><p>"Okay, this next question is going to be a little hard, so I want you to focus, okay, Dream?" Wilbur looked at Dream, who nodded in return.</p><p>"What is the most painful memory?"</p><p>"I think something happened with a bunch of people, it was all blurry, but those two people were there, and I think there were mad at me. They put me away somewhere, and all I could think was 'I give up'. It kinda felt like my soul was ripped from my body. It hurt."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Dream. You must have gone through so much pain." Phil said.</p><p>"It's okay. I can't remember it that much anymore." Dream stared at his hands.</p><p>Wil was about to change the subject when a loud knock sounded at the door. He could hear someone walking towards to door to answer it - probably Tommy. He heard the door open and Tommy gasp.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here? You promised to leave us alone!" Tommy yelled at the visitor.</p><p>"I - I'm sorry Tommy, but I've been wondering if you've heard from Dream recently?" A familiar yet unfamiliar voice rang through the house. </p><p>Wil moved towards the stairs to sneak a peek at the visitor. The person had almost black hair, netherite armor, black and white clothes, and. . . a white headband. Sapnap was here. He was here for Dream. Wilbur was about to turn back to hide Dream when he caught something from Sapnap and squinted his eyes to get a better look. The young fighter emitted a sense of death. It was faint, but clear. Clearly someone hadn't been resting well. Most likely because of what happened with Dream. </p><p>Wilbur also noticed that Sapnap was alone. No George, no Punz. All alone. Either George had sent Sapnap alone to look for Dream, or Sapnap ran off to find Dream. Either way, Dream couldn't be seen by him. Wilbur whipped his head around to get Dream into a hiding spot, and met Dream's pale face. Dream was staring intently at Sapnap. </p><p>"Sorry Sapnap, but Dream's not here." Tommy said coldly.</p><p>Sapnap's face looked crestfallen.</p><p>"Oh. Okay then, sorry to bother you." Sapnap murmured and turned to leave.</p><p>Tommy closed the door and went back into the living room to talk to Techno. </p><p>"Who was that?" Dream asked beside him. </p><p>"Just a messenger." Wilbur lied. He felt his insides churn. He hated lying to the fragile child. </p><p>"Sure." Dream didn't buy it, but didn't push it further. </p><p>"Would you like to look at my old memory entries?" Wilbur asked in an attempt to distract Dream.</p><p>It worked. "Yes please!"</p><p>Dream sat on the bed and crossed his legs like a child waiting for a bedtime story. </p><p>'You know what, this is a bedtime story. Dream is now like a son to me.' Wilbur thought.</p><p>"Let's start from the beginning. July 25th, 2020. Independence from the Dream SMP."</p><p>Wilbur grinned at the next part. </p><p>"Ready your ears." He warned Dream. Dream nodded, prepared.</p><p>"SUCK IT, GREEN BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Wilbur shouted, just like that day.</p><p>Dream laughed and laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for the love and support! I am genuinely shocked that I got this far in only 6 hours and 30 minutes! WHOOP! Also, We're halfway to 100 kudos and a fifth of the way to 1000 hits! Whaaaaaat? Really tho, thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fried eggs were sizzling on the fry pan when Techno heard a ding, signaling that the waffles were ready. Being the only one who could actually cook decent food without burning it, Techno had become the chef of the family. He scooped the crisp waffles out and onto the plates, making an extra 2 for Dream. He wasn't sure how much the boy would eat, so just settled on 2. After setting up the table for the family of four plus one, he headed upstairs to wake up Phil. He left the eggs to fry for a little longer. He carefully walked up the wooden stairs, making sure he didn't wake up Tommy or Dream.</p><p>When he reached the top of the stairs, he stopped right outside of Phil's room and took a deep breath. He hated waking up Philza. Phil really needed sleep. He was always awake taking care of Tommy's nightmares or Wilbur's ramblings. Of course, he never had to take care of Techno since Techno could always take care of himself. Techno reached for the door handle and stopped for a few seconds. He took another deep breath and was about to turn the handle when he heard a soft voice ask,</p><p>"Techno?"</p><p>Techno turned around to see a small Dream hugging his pillow close to his chest. So he managed to get a hold of his pillow. Good for him.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"What's that smell?"</p><p>Techno laughed softly. That was not what he expected.</p><p>"Waffles and eggs." Techno answered. Then it hit him. "The eggs!"</p><p>He ran downstairs as fast as he could, skidding to a stop in front of the eggs. They were burnt. He had been to lost in thought outside of Phil's room that he forgot the eggs. At least he didn't burn the house down.</p><p>"Uh oh." Dream said from behind him.</p><p>Techno reached to throw the eggs in the trash since they were practically inedible, but Dream stopped him halfway. Dream touched Techno's arm. He flinched, not being used to being touched by his greatest adversary. Wait. Dream touched him. Techno decided not to say anything about it.</p><p>"Then what do you want me to do with the eggs?" Surely no one would eat them.</p><p>"I'll eat them. I don't want resources to go to waste."</p><p>Techno stared at Dream. With all that talk of blowing up L'manburg, he cared about wasting a few burnt eggs. How ironic.</p><p>"Alright. Go ahead."</p><p>Dream took the eggs and put them on a separate plate and sat down at the table with a fork and maple syrup. He poured an ocean full of syrup onto his plate and starting dipping his waffles in it. Techno cringed. Dream noticed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're just like Tommy. Always putting enough maple syrup to kill a man."</p><p>Dream shrugged and went back to his waffles. He stopped himself before he took a bite.</p><p>"Should I wait for the others?" Dream looked like he offended someone and was therefore a bad person.</p><p>"Nah. Go ahead. Eat. You'll need the energy."</p><p>"Okay. Thank you for the food, Technoblade." Dream said politely.</p><p>'At least he has manners, unlike Tommy." Techno thought.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Dream finished his plate and watched Techno eat. It was a little creepy, but Techno said nothing about it.</p><p>"Why are you and family living alone?" Dream asked, bored.</p><p>"Well, Tommy was exiled, Philza was put on house arrest, I had a bounty on my head, and Wilbur just followed us. I had this cabin already set up for myself, and the rest of the family just poured in, I guess."</p><p>"What are those disks hanging over there?" Dream asked as he pointed at the frame with Tommy's disks hanging over the fireplace.</p><p>Techno eyed Dream cautiously.</p><p>"They are Tommy's most prized possession. You know, you would always take the disks to use as leverage over Tommy."</p><p>"Oh. Was I that mean when I was alive?"</p><p>Techno decided not to lie.</p><p>"Yes." Then he saw Dream's eyes start to tear up.</p><p>"But you're better now. You've changed for the better. And I like it." Techno assured. Dream looked up and smiled.</p><p>Dream hugged Techno. It was weird. Techno was not used to his biggest competitor hugging him. He wasn't used to hugging at all. Especially not from someone who was now much shorter than him. He felt awkward so he just started patting Dream's head.</p><p>Dream's hair was soft.</p><p>"EWWWWWW!!!" shouted the same voice Techno heard every day, constantly ringing in his ear, threatening to burst his eardrums.</p><p>Dream and Techno burst apart. Techno looked at Tommy's face, which was scrunched up. It looked like he was about to start spewing sentences that didn't even make sense. Tommy opened his mouth.</p><p>"Tommy." Techno warned before Tommy could start.</p><p>Tommy faltered, then closed his mouth.</p><p>"Well, Big Man Dre, are you ready?" Tommy asked loudly, facing Dream.</p><p>"For what?" Dream tilted his head like a curious puppy.</p><p>"We're going outside! Skating, snowball fights, everything having to do with snow." Tommy announced.</p><p>"Make sure you wear warm clothes." Philza said, walking into the room.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Not too long later, the whole of Sleepy Bois Inc. was outside, making footprints all over the snow. Techno was building a massive fort near the forest, Tommy was throwing snowballs at everyone (mainly Techno), Ghostbur was trying to catch snow in his mouth, and Philza was watching over them all. Dream wasn't doing much, just hiding behind Philza. </p><p>"Dream, why don't you go help Techno with his fort?" Philza asked, trying to get the boy to play.</p><p>"I don't know. . . what if I break it, or what if I hurt someone?" Dream said, a little nervous. </p><p>Phil's eyes softened.</p><p>"Aww, Dream, it's okay. It'll be fine. Just go have some fun for once!"</p><p>Dream hesitated, looked at Techno, then looked back at Phil. Phil nodded. Dream smiled, and ran off towards Techno, shouting</p><p>"Techno! Let me help!"</p><p>Techno looked up from his work and smiled.</p><p>After several snowball fights and snowman challenges, everyone was exhausted. Apparently, Dream was still a very competitive person. </p><p>"It's so hot." Dream complained, and took hi jacket off.</p><p>"Wait! You'll get cold!" Wilbur shouted. </p><p>"Cold?"</p><p>"You mean, you're not cold?" Phil frowned.</p><p>"No? Am I supposed to?" Dream asked, starting to panic. </p><p>"No. . . might have something to do with dying in the cold." Techno said.</p><p>"What if we all go in except for Dream and see how long he can stay out there?" Tommy suggests, shivering so much that you could hear his teeth grinding.</p><p>"Okay!" Dream said, excited to prove his strength.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Philza asked, worried, just like a father.</p><p>"Yes. I want to see my limits as well." Dream confirmed.</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>Philza, Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno all headed inside and Techno decided to prepare some hot chocolate, something Phil was obsessed with. Together, they sat down at the table and watched as Dream made snow angels, and continued to build up Techno's fort. This went on for about thirty minutes, when Dream suddenly came up to the porch and walked in, barely shivering. </p><p>"Why'd you come in? You don't look so cold." Tommy asked.</p><p>"I was bored." Dream shrugged.</p><p>"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Philza offered Dream a mug full of warm hot chocolate. </p><p>"Yes, please!" Dream's eyes sparkled as he watched the frothy drink swirl inside the white mug. </p><p>Techno frowned and looked at Dream's eyes a little more closely. Rather than the dull green they were when he first got here, they were a bright emerald, shining as bright as the gem itself. Techno smiled slightly. Perhaps it had to do with Dream's emotions. </p><p>They sat at the table for a little longer, talking about Techno's obsession with potatoes, Wilbur's songs (which Dream especially enjoyed), Tommy's old house, and Phil's wings. </p><p>They were in the middle of talking about fanfictions when a quiet knock came from the door. Wilbur got up and went over to the door, while Dream hid behind the stairs. Techno watched as Wilbur slowly opened the door and peek through the crack. Even from his angle, he could see clearly as Wilbur's face shifted from a calm, cautious one, to a shocked, terrified one.</p><p>"Fundy? Niki?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By the way, would you guys like chapter 5 to be in Dream, Fundy, or Niki's POV? Let me know, and I'll pick the most requested one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so this chapter is written twice. The first version is Fundy's POV, and the next is Dream's POV. I was requested both, so I wrote both. Lots of juicy stuff this chapter! Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fundy? Niki?"</p>
<p>Fundy stared into the eyes of his father. The father that left him in the hands of the enemy, leaving him to die. The father that couldn't spend any time with his son.</p>
<p>"Hello Wilbur." He said. Emotions ranging from anger to sadness swirled inside him, but he kept his face impassive. </p>
<p>"Can we come in?" Niki asked from beside him.</p>
<p>"Uh, sure!" Wilbur stuttered, moving aside to let them inside. </p>
<p>Fundy immediately spotted 3 figures sitting at a table; Tommy, Techno, and Philza. They were all sitting quite uncomfortably, considering this was the first time he'd seen them in a while. </p>
<p>"Sit down!" Wilbur exclaimed, clearly anxious. </p>
<p>Fundy and Niki took a seat at the table. </p>
<p>"Ahem." Tommy cleared his throat, impatient. </p>
<p>"Right. Well, Niki and I were discussing a little bit together, and we came to the conclusion that. . . we would forgive you. Slowly." Fundy watched as Wilbur's eyes grew in size and started to glow. </p>
<p>"We'll visit every now and then, but we won't be able to stay for long. Tubbo needs our support." At the mention of Tubbo, Fundy noticed Tommy's eyes widen and he heard a soft and quiet gasp come from the child. Fundy smiled bitterly. </p>
<p>"You know, he still speaks of you, Tommy."</p>
<p>"Who?" Tommy clearly already knew who.</p>
<p>"Your Tubbo. He talks about you all the time." Fundy said. "He misses you."</p>
<p>Tommy stared ahead for a few seconds.</p>
<p>"Well, I - I don't miss him." Tommy replied.</p>
<p>"Yes you do." Wilbur cut in.</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>Fundy heard a little noise from the stairs, sounding slightly like a gasp. He frowned and got up to inspect the noise. Wilbur quickly got up as well and grasped Fundy's sleeve.</p>
<p>"Uh, sit down, Fundy. Everything is fine, just the wood. Um, Niki! How have you been?" Wilbur hurriedly said.</p>
<p>Fundy frowned, but sat back down. </p>
<p>"I've been good, thank you!" Niki smiled warmly. Niki had always been kind to everyone, no matter their past. It was what Fundy most admired about her. She was more than he could ever be. </p>
<p>"How has the bakery been doing?" Wilbur continued to ask.</p>
<p>"Not too good. I rarely get any customers anymore because of all the drama happening, but Puffy, Bad, and Fundy have been pretty regular customers."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well, I hope your bakery comes back!"</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>Fundy barely listened as Niki and Philza talked about L'manberg, and instead, kept looking back at the stairs. It was odd of Wilbur to defend something so insignificant. No other sound came from that area, so Fundy just dismissed it. </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>About an hour later, Fundy and Niki were gathering their things to leave. </p>
<p>"Thank you for having us." Niki politely thanked.</p>
<p>"No, thank you for coming. It really means a lot." Wilbur said. "And both of you?"</p>
<p>Fundy and Niki both turned their heads towards Wilbur.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. Thank you for giving me another chance."</p>
<p>Fundy's smile softened. This was part of what he was missing. A hole in his broken heart had been filled. As he stepped outside into the cold, he inhaled, breathing in as much cold air as his lungs would allow him. He exhaled, creating a puff of steam. </p>
<p>"Goodbye, Wilbur." Fundy said and left, headed towards his boat, which was how he got there in the first place. </p>
<p>Fundy and Niki walked in silence and let the crunch of the snow fill the air.</p>
<p>"See what I told you? You did need that." Niki said. </p>
<p>Earlier, when he had gone to her bakery, she had told him that he needed Wil to fill the gap in his heart. She had been right. Well, mostly. His heart was still slightly broken, from. . . him, but he wouldn't say that to Niki. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess you were right." Fundy admitted.</p>
<p>Soon, they reached the beach where their boat was waiting. He waited for Niki to get in, and when he was climbing in himself, he noticed the tip of a shoe under a blanket in the boat. He slowly reached for the blanket and pulled it back, revealing someone hiding. The person looked slightly like Dream, but didn't look like what Dream used to look like. Then, he noticed a ceramic mask clutched in the boy's hand. Yup, that was Dream. </p>
<p>The boy - Dream - gasped and covered his body with his arms. His eyes were speckled in stars of fear and curiosity. Niki noticed and turned her head towards the god of the SMP.</p>
<p>"Dream? What are you doing here?" Niki asked, but not meanly. </p>
<p>"I - I wanted to go to L'manberg with you guys. Philza and Wilbur won't let me go, I thought maybe you guys might." Dream confessed.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I don't think it would be good for you to go back to the Dream SMP." Niki said. She was right, of course.</p>
<p>If Dream was seen, George and Sapnap would not be pleased.</p>
<p>"George and Sapnap are still recovering, Dream." Niki said.</p>
<p>Once again, she was right. After Dream ran away, George and Sapnap hid from public view for a long time. In fact, Fundy hadn't seen them since before Dream ran away. </p>
<p>"Who?" Dream asked, tilting his head.</p>
<p>"George and Sapnap. You know, your best friends?" Fundy repeated for Niki.</p>
<p>"I had. . . friends?" Dream asked, his voice wobbling.</p>
<p>"What?" Fundy was confused. Does he not remember anything?</p>
<p>Fundy looked for closely at Dream, and realized that his skin was a pale shade of blue, his mask was a sad face, his feet were. . . well. . . see through. No.</p>
<p>"Nononononono" Fundy grasped his chest, right above his heart. "NO!"</p>
<p>Dream shrunk back, scared. </p>
<p>Niki moved to protect Dream, holding the boy in her arms. Dream sunk into her arms and peered up at Fundy. Fundy realized that he had frightened the boy, and left just one hand on his heart.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Fundy apologized. </p>
<p>"I - It's okay. Why are you holding your heart?" Dream asked.</p>
<p>"Well, some while ago, I knew this man. He looked a lot like you, but taller. He. . . he was the love of my life. But one day, he got into a fight with his friends and ran away. He died." Of course, Fundy was talking about Dream, but Dream didn't know that.</p>
<p>"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss then. You must have really loved him."</p>
<p>"Yes. I did."</p>
<p>Silence filled the air as Fundy mourned his love's death.</p>
<p>"Why don't we all head to L'manberg, then? We could just hide Dream from George and Sapnap until they're all ready." Niki compromised, always thoughtful.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Niki. You really are the best." Fundy said. Niki smiled.</p>
<p>The three of them sat down as Fundy started to take them back to L'manberg. Niki entertained Dream with stories of L'manberg as they headed towards the land that Dream used to have in the palm of his hand.</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>Once they reached the shores of L'manberg, Fundy tied the boat to a tree. Together, they walked towards L'manberg, talking about how they would hide Dream. Together, they decided that Dream would stay with Niki. </p>
<p>Soon, they reached the border of New L'manberg, and a whizzing sound reached their ears. Fundy watched in horror as an arrow hit Dream for a split second, then went straight through the ghost. Fundy sighed in relief and then searched for the shooter. His eyes landed on a figure on top of a pillar - Tubbo. Fundy placed his own body in front of Dream and waved his arms at Tubbo, signaling not to shoot. Fundy watched as the president of L'manberg climbed down the pillar and ran towards them. </p>
<p>Dream hid behind Niki as Fundy advanced toward Tubbo.</p>
<p>"What is going on?!" Tubbo exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Listen. Can we talk somewhere private?" Fundy asked.</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>"Niki, could you please stay with Dream?"</p>
<p>"Of course. Dream, why don't we go check out the lanterns?" Niki asked Dream.</p>
<p>"Okay!"</p>
<p>Fundy watched Niki and Dream leave, and he turned back to face Tubbo.</p>
<p>"Okay, will you explain what's going on? What happened to Dream? Why is he shorter? Why are you being nice to him? Do you not remember what he did to us?" Tubbo burst.</p>
<p>"Calm down. I know this sounds really crazy -" Fundy was interrupted by an incredulous Tubbo.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah!"</p>
<p>"Let me speak. Dream has passed away. Ghost Dream has lost all of his memories, so he doesn't know he did anything bad to L'manberg. You have to be considerate. I think he died in the cold after running from George and Sapnap." Fundy explained, watching Tubbo's face carefully.</p>
<p>Tubbo's expression went from angry to sympathetic to cold again.</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean he gets a free pass from everything he's done. He at least has to apologize." </p>
<p>"Alright. But we'll have to let him in on everything slowly. Niki and I've noticed that his mental state is fragile, so we'll have to be really nice to him."</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>They started to head towards Niki and Dream, when Niki came running to Fundy and Tubbo screaming.</p>
<p>"Dream's gone! He disappeared!"</p>
<p>"What?!" Fundy shouted.</p>
<p>"We have to find him before George or Sapnap does." Tubbo firmly said.</p>
<p>"Right. Spread out." Fundy ordered.</p>
<p>They each ran different ways, quietly calling out Dream's name. Fundy was running around New L'manberg when he heard a scream. Dream.</p>
<p>"Dream!" Fundy called. "Where are you?!"</p>
<p>"HELP!" Dream screamed.</p>
<p>Fundy ran toward Dream's voice and turned to corner to the area behind all of the houses to see Sapnap holding down Dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 5 ver. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised, here is Dream's POV!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fundy? Niki?" Wilbur said. Although Dream couldn't see them, Dream could tell that Wilbur was shocked to see the two people at the door.</p><p>"Hello Wilbur." Someone said, presumably Fundy.</p><p>"Can we come in?" Another voice asked. Probably Niki. Her voice was soft and calm. She sounded nice.</p><p>"Uh, sure!" Wilbur said. "Sit down!"</p><p>Dream heard footsteps come into the house. From his position behind the stairs, he could barely see as two people sat down at the table. The man who sat down in his seat clearly wasn't human. His face looked pretty human, but Dream could see a slight detail behind Fundy. A tail. Fundy had a tail. From the looks of it, Fundy was a fox hybrid. That was kind of cool. The other person, a woman, was very pretty and had blond hair. Her eyes were soft and kind. Dream immediately liked her.</p><p>"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.</p><p>"Right. Well, Niki and I were discussing a little bit together, and we came to the conclusion that. . . we would forgive you. Slowly." Fundy said. Dream detected a light Dutch accent. "We'll visit every now and then, but we won't be able to stay for long. Tubbo needs our support."</p><p>Dream heard Tommy gasp. From what he'd learned over the past few days, Tubbo was very important to Tommy, but Tommy didn't show that.</p><p>"You know, he still speaks of you, Tommy."</p><p>"Who?" Tommy asked, pretending to not know.</p><p>"Your Tubbo. He talks about you all the time." Fundy said. "He misses you."</p><p>Your Tubbo? 'Tommy and Tubbo must have been pretty close. I wish I had someone like that.' Dream thought. </p><p>"Well, I - I don't miss him." Tommy replied.</p><p>"Yes you do." Wilbur cut in.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Dream gasped. Why did he do that? It felt like the two words Tommy said woke up something painful inside of him. His heart was squirming around in pain, but Dream kept his mouth shut. He heard someone walk towards the stairs. Dream held his breath, hoping the person would turn and just ignore him. </p><p>"Uh, sit down, Fundy. Everything is fine, just the wood. Um, Niki! How have you been?" Wilbur hurriedly said, trying to distract Fundy.</p><p>Dream silently thanked Wilbur, though he wasn't sure why Wilbur wanted to hide him. Fundy sat back down, but Dream could tell the the hybrid was still suspicious of Dream's spot. They started talking about a bakery, and Dream smiled. He would love to visit a bakery. They then started to talk about this this called L'manberg, which Dream guessed was the country Fundy and Niki came from. As they were talking, Dream noticed that Wilbur kept trying to please Fundy, giving him gifts (which Fundy refused), compliments (which Fundy ignored), and food (which Fundy declined).</p><p>Dream was confused. Why did Wilbur try to please this man so much? Did Fundy really mean that much to him?</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Soon, Fundy and Niki got up to leave. Niki thanked them for being kind, and Wilbur thanked Fundy and Niki for coming. </p><p>"I'm sorry. Thank you for giving me another chance." Wilbur said.</p><p>Another chance? So Wilbur did something bad to Fundy before, which caused Fundy to close himself off to Wilbur.</p><p>"Goodbye Wilbur." Fundy said.</p><p>Dream heard the door close and after making sure they were gone, Dream came out of his hiding spot. </p><p>"Who were they?" Dream asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew.</p><p>"My son and friend." Wilbur replied.</p><p>"Your son?!" Dream exclaimed. "I didn't know you had a son!"</p><p>"Ah. Well, now you know."</p><p>Dream sat back down at the table and rested his head on his hands.</p><p>"Are they going back to L'manberg?" Dream asked.</p><p>"Yes, why?" Wilbur raised his eyebrow, suspicous.</p><p>"No reason. Um, I left my hat outside, let me go get it!" Dream said. </p><p>"Okay. Be quick."</p><p>It was a lie. He didn't actually leave his hat outside. Dream left the house and headed the direction he saw Fundy and Niki go. He wanted to see L'manberg. He kept running until he saw two figures walking. He followed them quietly, and soon, he saw a boat, most likely Fundy and Niki's method of transportation. He quickly ran around and ahead of them, making sure they didn't see him, and he got on the boat. He looked around for something to hid in, and found a beige blanket. He curled up near the back of the boat and covered himself with the blanket and waited for Fundy and Niki.</p><p>Dream felt the boat rock slightly, indicating that someone had boarded. Then, the other person boarded, and stopped. Dream tensed up, not even daring to breathe. Someone grabbed the blanket and pulled it back, revealing Dream to Fundy and Niki. Dream gasped.</p><p>"Dream? What are you doing here?" Niki asked. Her voice wasn't mean or angry, it was just worried and confused.</p><p>"I - I wanted to go to L'manberg with you guys. Philza and Wilbur won't let me go, I though maybe you guys might." He was stuttering again. He felt so lame. He couldn't control his stuttering. Niki and Fundy kindly didn't point out the stammer.</p><p>"Are you sure? I don't think it would be good for you to go back to the SMP." Niki said. </p><p>Why not? Dream didn't understand why he wouldn't be allowed on his own SMP.</p><p>"George and Sapnap are still recovering, Dream." Niki said.</p><p>George? Sapnap? Who were they? Dream had never heard of them before.</p><p>"Who?" He asked, confused. </p><p>"George and Sapnap. You know, your best friends?" Fundy explained. </p><p>Friends? Dream didn't have any friends. That was why he died alone.</p><p>"I had. . . friends?" Dream asked. </p><p>"What?" Fundy asked. </p><p>He could feel Fundy scanning him, examining his body from top to bottom. Ah, so they just realized he was a ghost. </p><p>"Nononononono" Fundy clutched his chest as if he were experiencing excruciating pain. "NO!"</p><p>Dream retreated. Fundy's explosion was slightly frightening. Dream saw Niki move beside him and hold her arms out for him to hide in. He sunk into her arms. Her hugs felt like a mother's soft and warm. He peered up at Fundy.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Fundy apologized.</p><p>"I - It's okay. Why are you holding your heart?" Fundy still had his hand on the part of his chest over his heart. </p><p>"Well, some while ago, I knew this man. He looked a lot like you, but taller. He. . . he was the love of my life. But one day, he got into a fight with his friends and ran away. He died." Fundy explained, sadly. </p><p>Dream looked at Fundy's face, grieving his lover's death. His lover must have been an amazing and kind person for Fundy to love him that much. He was sorry for Fundy. He could only imagine what he was feeling. </p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss then. You must have really loved him." Dream tried comforting Fundy. </p><p>"Yes. I did."</p><p>Silence filled the air as Fundy mourned his love's death.</p><p>"Why don't we all head to L'manberg, then? We could just hide Dream from George and Sapnap until they're all ready." Niki asked. She always knew how to brighten the situation.</p><p>"Thank you Niki. You really are the best." Fundy said.</p><p>They all sat down on the wooden boat and Dream watched the ripples of the boat fade into the water as they headed to L'manberg, the land he dreamed of walking on.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Soon, they reached the shore and Fundy, Niki, and Dream all got out. Dream looked around at the trees, which didn't have any snow on them. It was warm here, unlike the wood cabin. Dream felt guilty about leaving Tommy, Techno, Phil, and Wilbur without telling them, but he had to do this. For himself. He followed Niki and Fundy towards L'manberg. He saw a lot of wooden houses on top of a wooden platform, supported by many stilts. </p><p>He took one more step forward, and and something that looked a lot like an arrow came at him. He instinctively imagined himself transparent and untouchable and the arrow whizzed right through his body. He looked at the direction the arrow came from and spotted a person on top of a tall black pillar. Fundy stood in front of him and waved his arms at the person. The person went down the pillar and walked up to Fundy. Dream hid behind Niki.</p><p>"What is going on?!" The person exclaimed. </p><p>"Listen. Can we talk somewhere private?" Fundy asked.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Niki, could you please stay with Dream?"</p><p>"Of course. Dream, why don't we go check out the lanterns?" Niki asked Dream.</p><p>They clearly didn't want him there. The person most definitely didn't like him, though he didn't know why. </p><p>"Okay." He told Niki.</p><p>Dream followed Niki towards the middle of Dream guessed was L'manberg. He gasped. L'manberg was. . . gorgeous. The lanterns above them shone bright with the same color scheme, red, white, blue, and black. </p><p>"Wow." Was all Dream had to say. He could feel Niki smile beside him. </p><p>"Welcome to New L'manberg, Dream." Niki announced.</p><p>Dream smiled, but out of the corner of his eye he spotted a dark figure behind the houses. As soon as he saw the person, they ran away. Dream looked at Niki. She was explaining the stilts. She wouldn't know if he left for just a little bit. He'd come back right after he found out who that was. </p><p>Dream ran away, running to the spot he last saw the person. He turned the corner to see a person with dark, black hair, glittering black eyes and a headband holding a sword. </p><p>"Why are you back." The stranger demanded. </p><p>"Who - Who are you?" Dream asked.</p><p>"What?" The stranger faltered. His eyes narrowed. "Don't play dumb with me Dream. You know who I am. And you know that you shouldn't be here right now."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I really don't know who you are." Dream quietly said. </p><p>The stranger was probably a person he knew when he was alive. Judging from his reaction to Dream, Dream had most likely done something terrible to him before running. </p><p>Suddenly, the stranger leaped forward and grabbed Dream's arms and held him in a steel hold. </p><p>"Dream! Where are you?!" Someone shouted from a distance.</p><p>Fundy.</p><p>"HELP!" He screamed. </p><p>He heard footsteps approach him and watched as Fundy turned the corner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*!SPOILER!*</p><p>Chapter 6 will be Sapnap POV!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the support! We officially hit 100 kudos, so here's an extra long chapter! Sorry for all the angst this chapter! (jk I'm not sorry)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap's head swarmed with emotions. He felt anger because of what Dream did before he left. Before he died. As soon as he spotted Dream with Niki, he noticed that he was floating and that his feet were transparent. After running away, Dream had died. As soon as he saw Dream, he ran, but he knew Dream had chased him. </p><p>Now, he was pinning Dream's hands together, which was rather easy because it appeared that Dream had lost his ability to fight. He almost let go from how cold he was. Dream's hands, they burned.</p><p>"What do you want with him?!" Fundy cried. Of course. Dream had tricked Fundy into thinking he was his friend. </p><p>"I'm taking him back to the palace."</p><p>"You can't chain him. He's a ghost, it's impossible." Fundy tried.</p><p>"Yeah?" Sapnap pulled out a bloodstone chain and leash from his bag. He could feel Dream tense up in front of him. Bloodstone was the only material that could encase any being, from endermen to ghosts. </p><p>He chained a thrashing Dream as Fundy lunged at him. He quickly dodged and stabbed Fundy's leg, causing the hybrid to scream. He picked up Dream's leash and yanked the ghost towards the castle. Dream resisted, shrieking. He pulled at the leash once more, and Dream fainted. Literally fainted.</p><p>"What is wrong with this guy?!" Sapnap complained as he picked up Dream's body, which was surprisingly light, and headed to the castle. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"George?" Sapnap called for his friend.</p><p>"Over here." George replied. </p><p>Sapnap walked towards George with an unconscious Dream still in his arms. Sapnap spotted George and called his name once more. George turned his head and smiled, then noticed Dream in his arms. With the leash. George's gaze hardened and the corners of his mouth tilted down. Even from where he was standing, Sapnap could tell that George hadn't been sleeping well. The dark circles under his eyes were worse than ever. </p><p>"Sapnap." George warned.</p><p>"It's fine. He's unconscious and can't fight." Sapnap assured his friend. George still seemed hesitant. </p><p>"What happened to him?" George asked.</p><p>"He. . . he died, George."</p><p>"He. . . died?" George whispered. George's face contorted in pain, but George desperately tried to hide it. As his best friend, Sapnap could easily tell George's mental state was in shambles.</p><p>"You don't look so good. Come, let's get you some rest." Sapnap rubbed his hand down George's back. He placed Dream on the ground and chained him to the throne. "Callahan, watch Dream." The reindeer nodded.</p><p>George obediently followed Sapnap to his bedroom, across the hall from Sapnap's. George laid down on the bed without even changing his clothes. He curled up into a ball, like he usually did when he was shocked. </p><p>"Why did he die?" George whispered to Sapnap. "Why would he just leave us like that?"</p><p>Sapnap took George's hand in his and replied,</p><p>"I don't know, George. I don't know."</p><p>Sapnap pulled George in for a hug, trying to comfort both of them at the same time. </p><p>Ever since Dream left, George had trouble finding the will to live. Even though he tried to conceal it, Sapnap could see it, clear as day. He wouldn't eat much, he'd have nightmares, and sometimes sob to himself. So, Sapnap tried to be the strong one for the two of them. He didn't cry in front of anyone, pretending to be strong, but in reality, he was breaking down on the inside as well. By leaving, Dream had shattered the indomitable Dream Team. Sapnap heard a sniffle, pulling him out of his own thoughts. </p><p>George started to sob again. His shoulders shook erratically and he covered his face in his hands. Sapnap just held George close to him, trying to spread warmth into his broken friend.</p><p>"He's gone. . ." George cried. "He just threw away all of our memories and left us to rot!"</p><p>Sapnap just stayed quiet. How could Dream do this to them? After all they had been through? How could he just give up? </p><p>George cried for another 10 minutes when someone knocked at the door. Sapnap let go of George to get up and answer it. He opened the door and Callahan popped his head in.</p><p>"Callahan? What is it?" Sapnap tiredly asked.</p><p>Callahan just pointed at the direction he came from.</p><p>"Did Dream do something?" Sapnap exclaimed.</p><p>Callahan shook his head. He just waved his hand, motioning for Sapnap to follow him. Sapnap looked back at George, who had cried himself to sleep. </p><p>"Okay. Let's go." Sapnap said.</p><p>He followed Callahan back downstairs to where Dream was sitting up, thrashing against the chains. At the sound of their footsteps, Dream looked up. </p><p>"W - what do you want from me?!" Dream shouted.</p><p>"You really don't know?" Sapnap scoffed. "I cannot believe you right now. You forgot?"</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Dream cried.</p><p>Sapnap just stared at Dream with cold eyes. </p><p>'Free Him'</p><p>What? What was that?</p><p>Sapnap shook his head. He was starting to get all loopy. </p><p>"You're coming with me."</p><p>Sapnap dismissed Callahan and unhook Dream's chains from the throne. He dragged his friend back to the dungeons and walked past all the normal cells. They walked past Dream's old cell, and Dream jerked. Sapnap silently noted and pulled Dream even further into the prison. Soon, they reached a special cell, originally made for Glatt, but since he disappeared, they never had a use for the cell. The bars were made of bloodstone, preventing ghosts from phasing through. </p><p>Sapnap threw Dream in and hooked his friend to the walls. He then closed the door behind him and sat a bit further down the wall. Dream pulled and pulled on the chains. </p><p>"Don't waste your energy. It's bloodstone, made for ghosts." Sapnap said.</p><p>He pulled out a lighter and lit a small fire to calm himself. He watched the tips of the flame lick the oxygen around it greedily, attempting to get bigger, but failing. Just like L'manberg. He was about the start talking when Dream gasped in pain. Sapnap immediately turned off the lighter and looked at his friend. Wait. No. His ex-friend. </p><p>"What was that?" Sapnap asked.</p><p>"I don't know. The fire, it hurt." Dream said.</p><p>"What do you mean? You weren't even close to it."</p><p>"I don't know." Dream repeated. "Why did you take me?"</p><p>"Let me tell you a story," Sapnap started. "Months ago, you and George started a normal Minecraft survival world."</p><p>"Who's George?" Dream asked.</p><p>"He's. . . my best friend." Sapnap said. He hesitated before adding, "He was your's too."</p><p>"I had a best friend?"</p><p>"Two, actually. George and me. We were called the Dream Team."</p><p>Dream gasped.</p><p>"Yeah. After a while, Tommy and Tubbo joined the server."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Sapnap talked to Dream about everything that ever happened on the SMP. All the wars, all the games, all the laughs and all the injuries. As he progressed through the timeline, he noticed Dream slowly curled in on himself, finally realizing whaat he had done. He was about to reach George's dethroning when Callahan comes running down the hall. Sapnap got up quickly.</p><p>"What is it? Is George okay?" Sapnap panicked. Callahan shook his head. </p><p>Sapnap's breath caught and he got out of the cell to take care of his friend. He looked back at Dream. Dream just looked back at him with guilty eyes.</p><p>'Free Him'</p><p>He was hearing things. He needed rest. He'd rest after he helped George. He turned his back on Dream and ran back to George shouting his name.</p><p>He sped through the halls and swung open George's room to see George laying on the ground, having collapsed.</p><p>"GEORGE!" Sapnap cried. Callahan left, knowing he was not wanted anymore.</p><p>"george. . ." Sapnap whispered into his friend's ear. "please. . ."</p><p>Sapnap broke down for the first time in a while. He sobbed and sobbed, letting the sadness overtake him. He buried his face in George's shirt and let the tears soak the fabric. He quieted himself and listened for a heartbeat. It was there, but it was dying. It was disappearing. Sapnap let go of George and searched the king's room. He spotted an instant health potion from George's counter and reached for it. He quickly pulled the cork out and carefully poured the liquid down George's throat. He put the glass down and waited, hugging his friend tightly.</p><p>"don't leave me. . ." Sapnap said between sobs. "not you too. . ."</p><p>"sapnap?" George whispered.</p><p>Sapnap looked up at his friend's pale face. His own face glowed in relief.</p><p>"Shhh, you need to rest." He placed his friend on the bed and covered him in the soft blanket.</p><p>"please stay" George weakly said.</p><p>"I will. I promise." Sapnap vowed.</p><p>George smiled and closed his eyes. Sapnap brought a chair next to George's bed and sat down.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Sapnap watched George sleep for hours, when Punz walked in quietly. </p><p>"Sapnap." He said.</p><p>"Mmh?" Sapnap murmured, tired.</p><p>"You need to sleep." Punz said, worried. </p><p>Punz had always been a brother to him, being there in his hardest times, always knowing how to make him laugh.</p><p>"Just a few more minutes."</p><p>"Okay. But go to bed. You need it too."</p><p>Punz left the room and Sapnap looked at George one last time. He tried to get up to go to sleep himself, but couldn't. His body was too heavy, so he just relaxed in the chair and fell asleep.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>When he woke up, the sun was already up. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He looked at the empty bed in front of him. George. He got up and ran out of the room and downstairs, where George was seated in the kitchen, eating. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards George.</p><p>"Are you doing okay?" Sapnap asked, putting a hand on George's shoulder.</p><p>"Yes. Thank you for watching over me." George smiled sadly.</p><p>"Of course. That's what friends are for." He replied.</p><p>"How are you doing?" George asked his friend back. </p><p>"Could be worse." Sapnap said.</p><p>"And Dream?" </p><p>"He's -"</p><p>A crash sounded in the castle. Sapnap and George looked at each other and raced to the sound. Tommy was running through the halls with Dream behind him. Sapnap pearled to block their way.</p><p>"Stop." He ordered. They stopped.</p><p>"Move, Sapnap. We're leaving." Tommy said. Dream said nothing.</p><p>"No. Dream is staying here."</p><p>Tommy looked back at Dream.</p><p>"Just go, Tommy. Just leave me." Dream quietly said.</p><p>"No. I'm not leaving you. A friend doesn't leave another behind."</p><p>Sapnap, George, and Dream all faltered at that. That stung bad. Sapnap was the first to regain his composure. </p><p>"It doesn't matter whether you stay or not, Tommy. Dream is staying with us." He pointed his axe at Tommy's throat.</p><p>"Stop!" Dream cried.</p><p>"Wait, wait." Tommy raised his hands.</p><p>"What."</p><p>"George, let's make a deal."</p><p>"What is it." George spoke, his melodic voice regal and commanding.</p><p>"Five days. Give Dream five days."</p><p>"Five days to what?"</p><p>"To earn back your forgiveness."</p><p>"My forgiveness?" George was surprised. "No."</p><p>"Wait." Dream said. Everyone looked at him. "If you don't forgive me in five days, then you can keep me here and Tommy will leave."</p><p>"But-" Tommy argued.</p><p>"If you do, though, then I will be free to roam the Dream SMP." Dream looked up at George.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But-" Tommy tried again.</p><p>"If I don't forgive you, then you have to leave forever and never come back."</p><p>"What?" Sapnap cried. George sent him a look that silenced him.</p><p>"Okay." Dream agreed. </p><p>George extended his hand to Dream. Dream hesitantly moved his hand to George's. Dream looked at Tommy. Tommy nodded. Dream took George's hand, and George flinched, but shook Dream's hand.</p><p>"Promise?" Dream asked.</p><p>George didn't smile, but instead sighed.</p><p>"Promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1</p>
<p>"Okay, what do you want to do today?" George asked.</p>
<p>"The community house!" Dream smiled.</p>
<p>The community house? That was the first building on the SMP. When it was just him, Dream, and Sapnap. </p>
<p>"Alright. Let me get Sapnap." </p>
<p>He walked to the kitchen, where Sapnap was eating breakfast.</p>
<p>"Sapnap?" George called softly.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Sapnap answered, sounding tired. </p>
<p>Sapnap must have been tired. Sapnap spent all night taking care of him, barely getting any sleep.</p>
<p>"Dream and I are headed to the community house today. I figured you would like to go as well, but if you wish to sleep, you can stay."</p>
<p>"No no, I'll come." Sapnap assured.</p>
<p>"Alright, just take it easy, okay?" George said, worried.</p>
<p>Sapnap had been too strong for his own good. He was always there when George was crying, and George knew that he cried all alone. George wished he could help his friend.</p>
<p>Sapnap followed George to Dream, who was staring at awe at the rainbow flags. George had decided to leave them up instead of take them down. Dream turned around and smiled brightly. His eyes were bright green with a dash of orange. George remembered when he used to always be captured by Dream's eyes, the purest shade of green. </p>
<p>"C'mon, Dream." Sapnap beckoned, and Dream skipped merrily towards them. "So, we're going to the community house?"</p>
<p>"Yup! I'm super excited because the community house was one of the only things I remembered." Dream said happily.</p>
<p>"Really? Well, what do you remember from the community house?" Sapnap asked.</p>
<p>"Well, not much, but I remember having only happy memories there. I remember when I was first building it, there were other there. I think it was you guys!"</p>
<p>"Yes it was." George confirms.</p>
<p>They quickly got to the community house since it wasn't far from George's castle. The community house was just as George remembered it. The brick walls, glass panes, leaves, lanterns, everything. He, Dream, and Sapnap had spent so much time here, mainly because Sapnap was always chasing George, leaving Dream to build the house himself. George looked at said man. Dream was staring at the building, his eyes flashing. </p>
<p>"Dream?" Sapnap asked.</p>
<p>"I - I remember some things!" Dream squealed. "I remember arguing with you guys about the layout of the house, I remember you guys calling me your dad as a meme, I remember you guys fighting like babies!"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Sapnap cried, pretending to be offended.</p>
<p>George frowned. Was Sapnap. . . forgiving Dream? No way. After everything Dream did to them, Sapnap was forgiving him?</p>
<p>"I uh, I need to have a talk with Sapnap for a second. Sorry Dream." George said and pulled Sapnap far away enough so that Dream couldn't hear them.</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing?!" George poked Sapnap in the chest with his finger.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Sapnap asked, raising his hands.</p>
<p>"You know what I'm talking about. You're forgiving the guy." George seethed through his teeth.</p>
<p>"What?!" Sapnap exclaimed. "I am not!"</p>
<p>Then, the strangest thing happened. Sapnap's eyes turned white for a split second, then turned back to normal.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" George asked his friend.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. And I'm not forgiving Dream, okay?"</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter." George waved away. The white was probably just George's eyes messing with him. "If you forgive him, you can go join him in the wild in four days. If you forgive him, you can forget about our friendship. Got it?"</p>
<p>Sapnap frowned, then sighed.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'm sorry." He apologized.</p>
<p>"Good. Let's go."</p>
<p>He and Sapnap rejoined Dream inside the community house.</p>
<p>"Ummm, why is the floor made out of crafting tables?"</p>
<p>Sapnap started choking.</p>
<p>"Sapnap? Are you okay? Please don't die!" Dream frantically told Sapnap.</p>
<p>Sapnap started laughing.</p>
<p>"Die? You think I would die from a choke? Please. I'm not that pathetic." Sapnap rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Why were you choking?" Dream asked.</p>
<p>Oh, dear.</p>
<p>"Uh, nothing. It's nothing." Sapnap said, catching George's glare.</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>"C'mon, Geppy! Not even flowers?" A voice whined.</p>
<p>George turned around to see Bad and Skeppy standing together.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey Bad, hey Skeppy!" Sapnap greeted.</p>
<p>"Hi Sapnap." Bad said, sounding sad.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" George asked, worried. It was rare that Bad was this sad, unless something was wrong with Skeppy.</p>
<p>"It's Skeppy." Called it. "He's not feeling too good."</p>
<p>"I hope you get better, Skeppy." Sapnap said.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Skeppy thanked.</p>
<p>Bad noticed Dream.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey Dream!" Bad said, trying to sound a little happier.</p>
<p>"Hi? Do I know you?" Dream asked.</p>
<p>"What?" Bad asked, confused.</p>
<p>"Here, come with me. I'll catch you guys up." Sapnap said. </p>
<p>Bad and Skeppy followed Sapnap. Skeppy was limping slightly, so he had to lean on Bad.</p>
<p>"Who were they?" Dream asked.</p>
<p>"BadBoyHalo and Skeppy. They were good friends of yours." George answered.</p>
<p>"They look close. Are they dating?"</p>
<p>"Wha-" George faltered. "Um, no. They're just best friends. I think."</p>
<p>"Oh. I wish I had a best friend." Dream looked at the direction Bad and Skeppy had gone longingly.</p>
<p>"I was your best friend." George mumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>Bad came running back, and Skeppy leaning on Sapnap soon after.</p>
<p>"Oh, Dream! What have you gotten yourself into?!" Bad hugged Dream like a worried father, but flinched first.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure." Dream smiled bitterly.</p>
<p>"As long as you're here now. Stay safe now!"</p>
<p>"You're a very nice person. I like that. Have a good day, Mr. Bad."</p>
<p>Bad walked away with Skeppy, laughing softly.</p>
<p>"He was nice." Dream said.</p>
<p>"Bad is a good. . . muffin." Sapnap smiled at his friend.</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day around the lake, taking their time looking at all of the buildings, especially Sapnap's old house. Soon, the sun was starting to set.</p>
<p>"Well, it's time for us to go home." George announced.</p>
<p>"What about me? I don't have anywhere to sleep." Dream asked.</p>
<p>George looked at Sapnap. Sapnap nodded.</p>
<p>"You can stay with us for the next few days." George offered.</p>
<p>"Okay! Thank you!" Dream smiled.</p>
<p>They walked back to George's castle and Sapnap took Dream to the guest rooms.</p>
<p>George took a shower and got ready for bed, when Sapnap walked in.</p>
<p>"How was that?" Sapnap asked.</p>
<p>"It was okay."</p>
<p>"Do you think you'll forgive him?"</p>
<p>"No. He only has four days. It's not enough."</p>
<p>"Alright. If you say so."</p>
<p>"I do say so."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, George."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Sapnap."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated the story in a few days, I was taking a teeny tiny break with my family! Anyways, here's chapter 8! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 2</p><p>"What would you like to do today, Dream?" Sapnap asked.</p><p>Already, Sapnap had been kinder to Dream, asking simple questions and making sure he was okay. Sapnap still kept himself at a far distant, away from Dream's reach, but he could feel his old friend at his fingertips. He was getting close to Sapnap.</p><p>"I'm not sure, do you know any good places?" Dream asked Sapnap.</p><p>"Hmmm" Sapnap thought. "Ah! Why don't we visit L'manberg's ruins?"</p><p>"Okay." Dream said, trying to seem indifferent, but in reality, he was terrified.</p><p>They were about to visit the land that Dream helped destroy. It was his fault L'manberg is the way it is.</p><p>
  <em>His fault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His fault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His fault </em>
</p><p>Dream let out a whimper. Sapnap whipped his head around.</p><p>"Dream? Are you okay?" Dream didn't respond.</p><p>
  <em>His fault. </em>
</p><p>"Dream?" Sapnap repeated.</p><p>
  <em>His fault. </em>
</p><p>"Uh, yeah?" Dream snapped back to reality.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Dream waved Sapnap off. "Let's go."</p><p>Dream saw Sapnap narrow his eyes. Sapnap was suspicious.</p><p>"Are you guys coming or not?" George called from ahead.</p><p>"Yeah, we're coming." Sapnap responded.</p><p>Together, they walked to L'manberg and stopped before the tall obsidian walls. The walls looked menacing, but easy to cross, so it was most likely only built as a show of power.</p><p>"Why are these walls here?" Dream asked.</p><p>"You put them here, Dream." Sapnap said quietly. "You put them here because Tommy misbehaved."</p><p>"I. . . I did it?" Dream breathed.</p><p>
  <em>His fault </em>
</p><p>"Well, yeah." Sapnap confirmed.</p><p>
  <em>His fault </em>
</p><p>"But Tommy was being a dick to you." Sapnap hurriedly assured him.</p><p>"That doesn't mean I have to go and put walls around his country." Dream stared at his feet in guilt.</p><p>Silence fell as Dream drowned himself in his guilt, letting his mistakes cover him.</p><p>"The past is past, Dream. What matters is to move on." George said softly.</p><p>"But I can't! I was a terrible person when I was alive!" Dream cried, clutching his head.</p><p>
  <em>His fault </em>
</p><p>"You've changed. You're not the person you were." George said.</p><p>"Really?" Dream peeked up at George, who was looking down at him.</p><p>George's eyes weren't kind, but they weren't mean either. They were firm and strong.</p><p>"Really." George didn't blink.</p><p>George put his hand out, and Dream looked at it hesitantly. He slowly moved his hand to his friend's. Dream looked at George's eyes, a sweet hazel. George nodded. Dream locked his hand with George's. George didn't even flinch at Dream's temperature. Dream smiled and pulled himself up.</p><p>"Okay. Let's continue."</p><p>They walked around New L'manberg a little, taking time to see the lanterns and the houses. They even looked at the ruins under the stilts.</p><p>"Well, we still have half a day left, what do you want to do?" George asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure."</p><p>"We could go visit Niki's bakery!" Sapnap suggested.</p><p>"Okay!" Dream smiled.</p><p>They walked down the stairs to the shore, and into the hill, where Niki's bakery resided. They opened the door and Dream walked in to admire the plants and mini-aquarium.</p><p>"Whoa-" Dream stared.</p><p>"Hello! Welcome to-" Someone started.</p><p>Dream turned around to meet Niki.</p><p>"Hi Niki!" Dream ran up to Niki to give her a hug.</p><p>"Dream!" Niki gasped as Dream tackled her with a hug. "How have you been? I heard what happened with. . . them."</p><p>Dream watched as Niki's eyes turned cold when she talked about George and Sapnap.</p><p>"Them? I mean, they're nice to me now!"</p><p>"Okay. . ." Niki still glared at George and Sapnap. She turned back to him. "Why are you here? Would you like some pastries?"</p><p>"Hmmm. . ." Dream thought. "Actually, can you teach me to bake?"</p><p>"Alright! Let's start with something easy, like bread!" Niki smiled. "Here, put on an apron."</p><p>Niki helped Dream tie the apron around his waist.</p><p>"Uh, what would you like us to do?" Sapnap awkwardly asked.</p><p>"Just sit there." Niki ordered.</p><p>George and Sapnap sat down at the counter.</p><p>"Okay, so first, you want to wash your hands because you don't want to get germs on your bread."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>After a series of orders, they were finally ready to bake the bread.</p><p>"Carefully put the bread in the oven."</p><p>Dream focused on making sure his hands didn't phase. He had almost got it down over the past few nights. He had practiced in his room alone, using anything in his room, from books to blankets. His hands still sometimes phased randomly, usually when he was panicked.</p><p>"Great! Now we wait! Nice job, Dream!" Niki said proudly.</p><p>Dream looked at Sapnap and George.</p><p>"Good job, Dream." Sapnap smiled. "But do I get a piece when it's ready?"</p><p>Dream laughed.</p><p>"Of course! You too, George."</p><p>"Th- thank you, Dream."</p><p>They talked for a while about Sapnap's pet killing spree, to which Dream was horrified to hear about. Sapnap promised Dream that he would never kill another pet again. Dream was about to launch into an explanation on why the Lion King was one of the best movies ever when a ding sounded. The bread was ready.</p><p>"Can I take it out? Please? Please?" Dream hopped up and down like a child.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Dream put on the oven mitts and reached into the oven when his hands started burning. He could feel the heat searing into his skin, scorching his hands. He screeched and pulled his hands out.</p><p>"Dream!" Sapnap shouted and rushed over to help.</p><p>Together, they pulled Dream's mitts off to reveal his hands, badly burned. Dream's eyes started to blur with tears. Tears started to pour out as Dream whimpered in pain.</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay. It'll be fine." Sapnap tried to comfort Dream, but Dream could barely feel through the pain in his hands.</p><p>Dream sniffed and watched as Sapnap wrapped his hands in a bandage.</p><p>"Oh, Dream, I'm so sorry." Niki softly apologized.</p><p>"It's okay. It's not that bad." Dream said, but even he knew it was bad.</p><p>"Keep them away from heat. Your hands- your whole body is immune to the cold, but sensitive to heat, okay?" Sapnap said after he finished bandaging Dream's hands.</p><p>"Thank you, Sapnap." Dream sniffled.</p><p>"No problem. That's what friends are for." Sapnap beamed.</p><p>"We're friends again? Even with whatever I did to you?"</p><p>"Yes. You'll always be my friend, no matter what."</p><p>Dream looked at George. George stayed silent. Of course. He had hurt George the most, so it would make sense that George wouldn't forgive him.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Niki finished packing the bread and handed it to Sapnap.</p><p>"Keep it in a fridge, and heat it up when you want to eat it, but let it cool down before eating it, okay Dream?" Niki instructed.</p><p>"Okay, thank you Niki."</p><p>"Of course. Come back anytime!" Niki waved at them as they left.</p><p>Sapnap inhaled deeply and loudly.</p><p>"Mmmmm, this smells <em>so good</em>."</p><p>Dream laughed softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N - Thank you guys so much for the support! We officially hit 1000 hits! I'm so happy that so many of you read and enjoy my stories! If you like this story, you should check out my other story, Mask! If you want more DNF stuff, check out Line Without A Hook by criminallobster! Love you!</p><p>P.S. I created a discord server, it's very empty, so feel free to join! Just copy &amp; paste! &lt;3<br/>https://discord.gg/EjzYBAZV </p><p>P.P.S. This was my first time creating a discord server, so don't judge and if you see something I need to fix, let me know, cuz you might have to help me through it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 3</em>
</p><p>"I guess I didn't really think this through," Dream laughed nervously. "I'm not sure what we should do today."</p><p>George lightly chuckled. How unlike the old Dream this person was. The old Dream planned out every step. He planned far ahead into the future, a future no one could even begin to imagine. </p><p>"How about we go to the museum?" George suggested. "Many things from the past are there. They might help you remember things." </p><p>George caught Sapnap smiling at him. Whatever. It was too late to bring back Sapnap. When he decided not to forgive Dream, Sapnap was going to be heartbroken, but it was going to be for the best. He couldn't just forgive Dream after saying that he didn't care about them.</p><p>"Yeah! Let's do that!" Dream exclaimed. </p><p>George followed Dream and Sapnap, who were holding hands. He remembered how warm Dream's hands were. They had felt sunny and safe. He had felt like when it was just them, he could share anything and everything. But now. . . everything is opposite. He couldn't trust Dream with anything, and Dream was cold and freezing. </p><p>Sapnap laughed. Loudly. George inhaled. It had been a while since Sapnap had laughed like that. Ever since Dream left, Sapnap hadn't laughed, barely even smiled. George's friend had turned into a doll, showing no emotions, trying to be perfect for George, but George knew. And he felt guilty. He felt guilty that Sapnap was there to help him but he wasn't there to help Sapnap. </p><p>"And that's Purpled's UFO!" Sapnap pointed at the giant UFO floating in the sky.</p><p>"Whoa-" Dream's mouth hung open. Sapnap snickered.</p><p>"Cool, right?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>They continued to follow the prime path, all the way to the museum.</p><p>"Welcome to the museum, currently not holding much, but maybe it'll help spur a few memories!" Sapnap spread his arms as a grand gesture.</p><p>Dream slowly walked in and looked around. George could see Dream's gaze wander around a little and then land on the L'manberg wall. Dream crept up towards it, never breaking his stare.</p><p>"This. . . is the L'manberg wall, right?" Dream asked.</p><p>"Yeah. How did you know?" George answered.</p><p>"I remember it. I remember setting up explosives all around it. I remember wanting to force them into staying with me, so that we could all be one big. . . family." Dream rested his hand on the wall.</p><p>"Huh. That's not how everyone else saw it." Sapnap raised his eyebrows. </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. Everyone else saw that war as an act of dominance. They all thought of you as a villain who wanted control over everything." Sapnap explained.</p><p>"I guess those two ideas aren't exactly different. I wanted to force them into union. They thought I wanted them under my control." Dream fiddled with his hands. </p><p>Silence enveloped the team. George bit his lip, feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>"Not exactly. You wanted to let them do whatever they want as long as they stayed connected with everyone else." He burst out.</p><p>Dream's eyes widened to the size of saucers. </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Well, there was no going back.</p><p>"Yes. You told me. You told me of your dreams all the time."</p><p>Dream slowly smiled.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Dream turned around to look at other exhibits. He ran up to the caravan. </p><p>"This is the hot dog van!" Dream blurted.</p><p>George gasped.</p><p>"How do you know? Oh wait, do you remember this, too?" George asked.</p><p>"No. Wilbur told me about the hot dog van. He told me the story of the declaration of indepen<em>dance</em>. It was pretty funny." Dream giggled.</p><p>"Oh, did he now." George seethed quietly. Dream didn't notice.</p><p>"Yup!" Dream tilted his head. "I miss Wilbur." </p><p>"I'm sure you'll see him soon." Sapnap patted Dream's head. Dream laughed.</p><p>"By the way, who made this museum?" Dream asked.</p><p>"Eret did." George replied stone cold. </p><p>"Eret? Who's that?"</p><p>"It's uh, complicated." Sapnap awkwardly said.</p><p>"I don't mind complicated."</p><p>"Okay. Well, long ago, we had this war against L'manberg. We were winning, of course, but we wanted to make sure. So, we had Eret betray L'manberg. We - you - made a deal with him. If he betrayed his friends, he would become king."</p><p>"Did he?"</p><p>Dream and Sapnap stared at each other.</p><p>"He did." George answered for Sapnap. "He became king of the SMP. For a while."</p><p>"What happened? Did he die?" Dream asked.</p><p>"No. He was dethroned. He betrayed us." George breathed deeply.</p><p>"Then who - you became king, didn't you?" Dream answered his own question.</p><p>"I did. You crowned me king."</p><p>"I did? Wow, at least I know I did one thing right." Dream's mouth hung open in awe. "You seem like an amazing king, George."</p><p>George's eyes widened. Really? If Dream thought so, then why did he dethrone him? Wait. No. Dream dethroned him because the masked man didn't care. Dream didn't care about anything except for power. That was all Dream wanted. Not friendship. Not peace. Power. George stared into Dream's eyes, grass green. Huh. So they did change. He remembered when Sapnap brought Dream back, the usually vibrant green eyes had been a dull grayish-green.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Of course, but I feel like that the L'manberg war wasn't the only war. How many wars has there been?"</p><p>"Well," Sapnap starts, looking up in thought. "There were two: the L'manberg war and the Manburg versus Pogtopia war. Three if you count the battle of the lake, Six if you count the three pet wars. Seven if you count the disc war in the beginning. Wow. Now that I say that out loud, that's a lot of wars."</p><p>"And I started how many of them?" Dream bit his lip.</p><p>"None." George answered for Sapnap. "Tommy provoked half of these wars. Sapnap started the pet wars and the battle of the lake." </p><p>Huh. Saying it out loud made him realize that Dream never actually started any wars. Tommy tried to split off from the SMP. He tried to make L'manberg independent, which was against Dream's goals. Sapnap had started the other half of the wars by being himself and killing animals, so that was normal. </p><p>"Oh. Okay." Dream breathed. "C - can we go back now?"</p><p>"Sure!" Sapnap glared at George.</p><p>George chuckled, knowing that Sapnap wasn't actually mad, just slightly worried that him starting four wars would result in Ghost Dream not trusting him. It was alright though. From what George had learned, Dream was the forgiving type, trying to get everyone close to him. </p><p>That sounded oddly like Dream's goals when he was alive. One big happy family. Well would you look at that. So maybe Dream hasn't changed so much.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>T/W - Descriptive pain (in a dream), panic attack</p>
<p>A/N - This is NOT a Dreamnap story, all the soft stuff that happens is friendship -w-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 4</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I HATE YOU, DREAM!" Someone shouted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?! What did I do?" Dream cried.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, really? Don't play stupid! You-" A loud explosion went off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The explosion sent a ringing in Dream's ears that reached his brain and poked it like a bunch of tiny needles. He screamed. The sound pierced into his heart and left a hole. It came again. It hit him, over and over and over again. He screamed and screamed and screamed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dream watched as people gathered around him and just stood there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"please. . . somebody. . . help. . ."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody moved to help him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, his feet felt like they were burning in acid as something came out of him, something transparent. He screamed in pain. The transparent thing kept coming out of him, coming from his legs, stomach, arms, and head. He screamed again. His lungs were scratchy and hurting, but his whole body was shaking as a transparent body floated out of him. He looked up with teary eyes and saw a white version of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Who are you?" Dream whispered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The floating body didn't answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why didn't they help me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once again, the floating body didn't answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dream panted and held up his hands, which were shaking violently. He looked around him and noticed a mushroom house on fire. He looked back at the figure in front of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What did I do?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The world exploded in flames.</em>
</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>Dream screamed himself awake. He was sweating, but his whole body was cold.</p>
<p>"Dream!"</p>
<p>Dream looked to his right and saw Sapnap with worried eyes. </p>
<p>"Sapnap? You're here?" He asked weakly.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm here. It's okay." Sapnap moved forward and hugged Dream.</p>
<p>Dream tried to hold it all in, but failed and broke down. He started sobbing, curling in on himself and pushing his body against Sapnap's. Sapnap wasn't cold, but he wasn't hot either. He was. . . warm. Sapnap was warm. It'd been a while since he felt warm.</p>
<p>"Is it? Is it okay? Everyone hates me and I don't even know why! No one likes me. . ." He covered his face with his hands and cried some more. His body shook as his tears fell from his face and onto Sapnap's shirt. </p>
<p>"I like you, Dream." Someone said from behind him.</p>
<p>He whipped his head around to come face to face with George.</p>
<p>"You do?"</p>
<p>"Yes. So does Sapnap."</p>
<p>Dream looked at Sapnap, who nodded his head in agreement. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry." Dream continued to whimper, letting Sapnap's arms protect him.</p>
<p>The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes until George coughed and asked Dream where he wanted to go.</p>
<p>"Oh, um, well, in my nightmare, I saw this mushroom house on fire, it looked familiar. Is that house nearby?" He asked. </p>
<p>Sapnap's eyes widened in recognization.</p>
<p>"Yeah, uh, that's George's old house."</p>
<p>"Oh." Was all he said.</p>
<p>"Let's go, then!" George smiled brightly.</p>
<p>Dream inhaled sharply as his whole world stopped for a few seconds. He stared at George's face. George's face was so bright and happy, Dream felt like he was being warmed up. George's eyes were a warm brown. Everything about the man was enchanting and warm.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Let's go." Dream said breathlessly.</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Dream tugged on Sapnap's sleeve.</p>
<p>They had been walking for a while now, veering off from the prime path and into the woods.</p>
<p>"Yeah. George decided that it would be a good idea to put his house waaaaaaayyyyy out here, with practically no paths." Sapnap stretched his arms out wide and Dream laughed.</p>
<p>"Well, there is a path through the nether, but since Dream can't go in there, we're having to go the long way." George walked ahead of them.</p>
<p>"The nether? What's that?" Dream frowned.</p>
<p>Nether meant lower, so maybe the nether was underground.</p>
<p>"The nether's basically hell." Sapnap explained.</p>
<p>"Oh. Is that why I can't go down there?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>The three of them walked in silence for about half an hour until they reached what Dream knew for sure was the house. </p>
<p>It was just like in his dream. The small pond in front of the house was filled with plants, and even had a fish in it! The house itself was built into the hill. The house was built with mushroom blocks, giving it a nice cottage-y feel. The one thing was. . . that everything was burnt. The mushroom blocks were all burnt and smoked, the wood had holes in it, the water was all ashy, and all the plants were practically black. The house had clearly been through a lot.</p>
<p>"Welcome to my old house. The house that didn't even last a week." George bitterly said, walking towards the entrance.</p>
<p>"What happened here? Did I do this?" Dream whispered.</p>
<p>"No. Tommy burnt the house down. That's why he was exiled." George's face was stone cold.</p>
<p>"I don't understand, why would he do something like that? Tommy's nice! He's a good guy! Good guys don't burn down other's houses!" His head swam, and his heart clenched. He was having a panic attack.</p>
<p>"Shhh, it's okay." Sapnap immediately hugged him and started stroking his hair. "Breathe."</p>
<p>In. Out. In. Out.</p>
<p>Dream's breathing slowed, but his heart was still racing.</p>
<p>"Why?" </p>
<p>"I don't know. Maybe he thought it was a sign of rebellion." Sapnap shrugged.</p>
<p>"Can we go?" He felt like throwing up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure. Let's go." </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>They quickly made their way back to the castle and Dream rushed into his room to go to bed. The sun was still going down, but his head was heavy. He finally gave into the exhaustion and curled up in bed.</p>
<p>Why would Tommy burn down George's house? He felt. . . betrayed. That felt ironic. He probably betrayed so many people when he was alive. That was probably what made him such a hated person. </p>
<p>Dream flipped over to face the window, where the sun was setting. The sky was painted gold, pink, and blue. It was beautiful. His eyes started to droop, and he finally gave into the darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 5</em>
</p><p>"Is Dream asleep?" George asked Sapnap. </p><p>"Yeah, but before I go wake him up, I want to talk to you about today."</p><p>"Sure. What is it?" He kept his face light despite all of his feelings crashing inside.</p><p>"Since it's the last day, I figured that Dream deserved to at least know what happened." Sapnap peeked up at him and lightly smiled.</p><p>"Everything?" He raised and eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, everything about the dethroning."</p><p>George took a deep breath and sighed.</p><p>"All right. Let's do it." He nodded.</p><p>George followed Sapnap to Dream's room. He sucked in a breath and the door opened to reveal the blonde. Dream was sleeping so peacefully. He was. . . beautiful. His hair was a bright gold from the sunlight, his skin a bright light. Even with his newfound paleness, Dream glowed. Sapnap quietly crept up to the man and leaned in close. George frowned. What was he doing?</p><p>"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty." Sapnap whispered.</p><p>George breathed a sigh of relief. So Sapnap wasn't doing. . . what he thought the man was doing. Dream yawned and pushed himself up.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>Dream fully opened his eyes, which - no thanks to the light - were more breathtaking than George remembered. The emerald green was as pure as the gem itself, shining. George bit his lip to prevent himself from making any weird noises. </p><p>"Day 5! Today's the last day to prove to George that you can be forgiven." Sapnap grinned.</p><p>"Oh wow. It's been five days already?" Dream looked surprised.</p><p>"Yup! So today we decided that we'll be going to Tommy's house."</p><p>"Tommy's house? What's so special about that place?" Dream asked.</p><p>"Well, it's where you dethroned George." The air in the room immediately became tense.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Cheer up! It's gonna be fine!" Sapnap patted his shoulder.</p><p>Dream smiled. His smile was gorgeous. It was nice to know that Dream's smile still had the ability to brighten up the whole room.</p><p>Dream got up made his way to his mirror and examined himself. Sapnap hunched over and placed his head on Dream's shoulder. Sapnap chuckled.</p><p>"What?" Dream twisted his head to look at the man.</p><p>"Your hair! It's so. . . fluffy-looking!" Sapnap burst out in laughter.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure fluffy-looking is not proper use of grammar." He rolled his eyes with a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Dream quickly changed out of his clothes and together, the three of them walked out of the castle, chittering about the SMP family tree, which was all messed up. They made their way past the community house, Purpled's UFO, and even a Walmart, oddly enough. Huh. George never realized how odd the SMP really was. Then, in the distance, George could see Tommy's little dirt hill, where it all happened.</p><p>"So what are we doing today?" Dream asked.</p><p>George and Sapnap looked at each other.</p><p>"Well, since it's the last day, we decided that it would be best if you learned what happened the day of the fight." Sapnap explained.</p><p>"Oh. Okay."</p><p>"Let's start from the day you dethroned Eret."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"So <em>Techno</em> was the one who attacked you?" George could see Dream's eyes starting to tear.</p><p>So Dream had become close with the SBI. They were part of what changed Dream.</p><p>"Yes. After that, you dethroned me in front of practically everyone. You humiliated me in front of everyone. You basically just said, '<em>Oh, this is my pawn, I can do whatever I want with him! Isn't that fun? I can take his power away from him, just like that!</em>'" George snapped his fingers in Dream's face.</p><p>George couldn't handle his anger anymore. Dream had hurt him, and the guy had to understand that. George looked at his best friend. Ex-best friend. Dream was crying now, tears quietly streaming down his face. Dream didn't make a noise. George's heart broke, but he kept his face as still as stone. </p><p>"I - I'm so sorry. I - I don't remember anything, b - but I do remember fe - feeling like I made a mistake before I d - died." Dream stuttered.</p><p>"Sorry doesn't fix anything. You don't remember what you did, yet you say sorry." George's voice cracked, following his heart's path.</p><p>"It hurt, Dream. It really did." Sapnap sounded like he was about to have a breakdown.</p><p>Dream stayed silent. George scoffed and spun around, pulling his hand through his hair in frustration and pain.</p><p>"You know, if you had said sorry back then, I might have forgiven you. It would have taken a few days, but I would have. Why? Because you were my best friend. I told you that I would follow you to the ends of the Earth. Then you took that trust and threw it away." George confessed.</p><p>Dream still didn't say anything. George turned back around and stared into Dream's eyes. They were almost gray now. </p><p>"why?" George whispered.</p><p>Suddenly, Dream gasped and his eyes glazed over. Dream's eyes stayed widened and George started to panic.</p><p>"Dream?" George cried.</p><p>"Dream!" Sapnap grabbed both Dream's shoulders and shook the man. </p><p>Dream gasped again, looking like he just pulled himself out of a trance. He panted, clutching his head. </p><p>"Dream, what happened?" Sapnap asked, kneeling down so that Dream could rest.</p><p>"I - I <em>remember</em>."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N - I made a Twitter if you guys want to check it out! @sour_bliss, I'll be posting any updates, stories, headcannons, and much more! Also, extra long chapter today! Lots of drama~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Images flashed through Dream's mind. Images of a gold throne, a man with a beanie, snow, and even a dark cell flipped through his head. Events passed by, and Dream remembered every bit of each of them. Dream remembered trying to tell George to step down for his own safety. He remembered feeling heartbroken when George told him to shut up. He remembered giving up, rotting away in a dark cell. He remembered running away. He remembered. . . dying. </p><p>"You. . . remember?" George said, snapping Dream out of his head.</p><p>Dream's breathing was uneven, his inhales short and shallow, his exhales ragged. He wrapped his arms around himself in panic. Why did George hate him? He only wanted the best for his friend. He wanted George to be safe.</p><p>"Why would you just turn on me like that?" Dream lashed out at George, who took a step back in surprise. </p><p>"What?" Sapnap breathed.</p><p>"I tried to help you, and you decided that you wanted to keep playing the king in danger! You wanted to risk your life for a stupid crown! Why?" Dream's voice broke, his pain finally spilling out.</p><p>Some part of him felt like keeping all of it inside, keeping all of his feelings hidden. Not anymore. He wasn't going to hide anymore.</p><p>"I told you over and over again that it was for your own good, that I wanted you to be safe, but you threw our years of friendship away for that crown!" Dream continued before either of them could reply.</p><p>"You wanted the best for me?" George's face turned angry. "You took away my <em>dignity</em> in front of everyone! I can't believe you right now. <em>You're</em> the one who threw away our friendship for power!"</p><p>"I VALUED YOUR SAFETY OVER YOUR DIGNITY!" Dream screamed. </p><p>"My safety?" George scoffed. "I had you, Punz, Sapnap, Hbomb, and even Callahan! My safety was guaranteed.</p><p>"Techno got through your guards quite easily." Dream whispered.</p><p>"And that was a fluke."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"George, that wasn't a fluke." Sapnap interrupted. </p><p>"You too?" George shook his head. "You're leaving me too?"</p><p>"No. People saw what Techno did! They could have used that same tactic when we weren't around, or some other strategy where we wouldn't be able to help you!" Sapnap cried. "I'm on <em>both</em> sides here. Listen. You were right about Dream taking your dignity. That was wrong of him, but you also wouldn't listen to him. He really did want your safety. If you died, George, we'd go insane. I'd tear the world apart, and so would Dream. If one of us falls out, we all fall apart. We're a team."</p><p>Dream looked at George, who's face was changing rapidly. He looked angry, then sad, the frustrated. Suddenly, George's face turned cold. </p><p>"Well, not anymore."</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Sapnap frowned.</p><p>"We're not a team anymore. Dream pulled us apart. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven. Five days has passed. I don't forgive him." George turned to Dream. "Leave. Go back to Tommy. I don't want to ever see your face again. Go!"</p><p>Dream took one last look at his friends. George looked like he was on the verge of tears. Sapnap was actually crying, but made no move to grab him.</p><p>"I can't believe you. I'm sorry for what I did. I made a mistake." Dream said, and turned to disappear from his best friends' lives forever. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"Dream! Oh my god we've been so worried!" Philza cried and pulled Dream into a tight hug. </p><p>Dream buried his face in Philza's fatherly arms. Then he cried. He cried and cried until his eyes were dry.</p><p>"Oh, Dream. Tell me everything that happened."</p><p>"I made a mistake." Dream's shoulders shook violently.</p><p>Dream felt Phil rub his back.</p><p>"Why don't you go upstairs and rest? You don't look like you're doing too good, so take a short break and then we can talk, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Dream sniffled. </p><p>Dream shuffled up the stairs slowly. He knocked on Wilbur's door, needing the older man's company. The door opened and Wilbur peeked his head out.</p><p>"Dream? Oh dear, what happened to you?" Wilbur's face immediately turned worried. "Come in, come in."</p><p>Dream held his breath as tears threatened to pour out again. </p><p>"Dream? Are you okay?"</p><p>Dream broke again. Tears burst out of his eyes and slipped down his face like a waterfall. He ran up to Wilbur and hugged the man, gasping. Wilbur felt safe. For the first time in a while, Dream felt safe. Over the few days they were together, Wilbur had really become the older brother Dream never had. </p><p>"Oh, Dream."</p><p>Wilbur reached down and pulled Dream up, holding him like a baby. Dream clutched at Wilbur's shirt, wet with tears. </p><p>"Shhh," Wilbur soothed and placed Dream down onto the bed. "Tell me how you're feeling."</p><p>Dream looked up in confusion.</p><p>"You don't w - want to know what h - happened?" He stammered.</p><p>"Not yet. I want to know how you're feeling first."</p><p>"Sad. Angry."</p><p>"Angry at who?" </p><p>"Myself. George. The world. Why did the world choose me to give this stupid personality? Why was I the one who was power hungry, cold, scary? Why couldn't I have been happy, nice, and playful?" It wasn't fair.</p><p>Nothing was fair. Everyone else seemed to be the good guy. Why did he have to be the bad guy? Why did he have to be the guy that everyone hated?</p><p>"You are. Sure, you might have been those things when you were alive, but now you're a different person. The new Dream is happy, nice, and playful!"</p><p>"Are you sure? What if there's a dark side of the new me, worse than alive me?"</p><p>"Impossible. My Dream is nice. He would never try to hurt someone on purpose." Wilbur smiled. "Now, take a nap. Your body needs it."</p><p>He yawned, which only proved Wilbur's point.</p><p>"Okay. Thank you." </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Dream watched Wilbur leave the room and close the door. He sighed and touched his chest, right above his heart. Maybe it'd be okay. Maybe he'd forget George and Sapnap. Dream sighed once more and closed his eyes, falling asleep.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Dream awoke to a knock at the door. He didn't open his eyes, but he heard somebody talking at the door. He considered getting up to see who it was, but decided not to and nestled himself deeper into Wilbur's blankets. </p><p>He was about to fall asleep again when somebody opened his door. Dream twisted his head to see who it was, and saw Techno standing at the doorway. </p><p>"Techno?" His voice was all groggy.</p><p>"There's someone waiting for you downstairs." Techno said in his very monotone voice.</p><p>"For me? Who?" He asked, burying his face in Wilbur's pillows.</p><p>"Sapnap." </p><p>Shocked, Dream threw back the covers and got out of bed.</p><p>"What? What is he doing here?" </p><p>Sapnap wasn't supposed to be here. George said to stay far away from each other! </p><p>"I don't know, he just said that he wanted to see you." Techno shrugged. Then he caught Dream's eye. "But if you want, I can tell him to leave." </p><p>Dream took a deep breath. He had to figure out what Sapnap wanted. </p><p>"No, I need to talk to him."</p><p>With that, he passed by Techno and walked down the stairs to see Sapnap pacing in front of the door. One of the stairs creaked, and Sapnap turned towards the sound. Dream could just barely hear Sapnap exhale shakily.</p><p>"Dream. I. . ." Sapnap stared at Dream. "<em>I'm so sorry."</em></p><p>"What?" Dream took a step back. "You're sorry? But you. . . you didn't do anything wrong!"</p><p>"Yes I did. So did George, but he's too stubborn to admit it."</p><p>"I. . . I'm sorry, too. I made a mistake, and if I could take it back, I would." Dream smiled sadly at his friend. "Would you like to be friends again?"</p><p>Sapnap was surprised, but then laughed. So surprised in a good way, then.</p><p>"YES! Oh, it has been <em>so</em> long! I missed you so much!" Sapnap ran at Dream, who opened his arms for a hug. </p><p>As soon as they touched, Dream felt Sapnap flinch slightly, but then sink into the hug. Dream smiled to himself. An idea popped into his head and he looked up at Sapnap.</p><p>"Do you want to go outside? There's a lot of snow, and Techno's fort might still be there!"</p><p>"A fort? Hell yeah!"</p><p>Together, Dream and Sapnap ran outside and Sapnap immediately grabbed a pile of snow and threw it at Dream's face. The not-so-cold-for-Dream snow hit him right in the middle of his face. Sapnap heaved over, laughing.</p><p>"You've lost your reflexes, brother!" Sapnap wheezed.</p><p>Dream smirked and while Sapnap was distracted, he grabbed a bunch of snow, packed it into a snowball, and hurled it at the unsuspecting victim. The snowball hit Sapnap's lower region, and the man doubled over, wheezing again, but in pain this time. In good sport, though, Sapnap laughed lightly.</p><p>"Ha! Got you!" Dream teased.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Almost an hour later, they were exhausted, so they decided to make snow angels. They talked about Dream's memory, which was only everything after the dethroning. Well, <em>failed</em> dethroning. Apparently, George refused to give up the crown and stayed king. Uncomfortable with the air being so thick, Dream changed the subject to something a little more light, talking about the reason behind Sapnap's headband and name. Okay, so the headband was just decoration, but the name was actually chosen by him! That was cool. Also, according to Sapnap, he used to be 6'3" when he was alive. How about that!</p><p>They talked for a little longer until Dream realized it was starting to get late, and sat up.</p><p>"So, are you going to go back to George soon?"</p><p>"I'm not sure." Sapnap mumbled.</p><p>"Well, you better." A regal voice interrupted, and both Dream and Sapnap froze.</p><p>George.</p><p>Sapnap scrambled to his feet and quickly brushed off the snow. Dream followed.</p><p>"George!" Sapnap laughed nervously. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Making sure I don't lose a friend. Again." George glared at Dream. "He's a <em>monster</em>, Sapnap."</p><p>"I wasn't trying to steal him, I promise!" Dream cried and backed up as George advanced.</p><p>George didn't look away and reached out. Making contact with Dream's hoodie, George pushed him, and he fell onto the snow. It didn't hurt, but it was upsetting. George thought he was a monster. Dream starting crying again. He was such a crybaby. He got up quickly and ran back to the house, not looking back. He opened the door and saw Philza sitting down at the table. Noticing Dream, Philza got up.</p><p>"What happened?" Philza bent down to grab Dream's shaking hands.</p><p>"George. . . he pushed me." He felt like a snitch.</p><p>Phil's gaze turned hard and he rushed out the house. Dream's eyes widened and he followed Philza. </p><p>"George!" Philza shouted, and Dream saw George jump. </p><p>"What?" George crossed his arms.</p><p>"What is wrong with you? Pushing Dream? You know he's fragile!"</p><p>George just snarled.</p><p>"Leave. Leave us alone." Philza growled.</p><p>"Fine. Whatever. Let's go, Sapnap." George tossed his hand.</p><p>"No."</p><p>What? George turned around, looking pissed. </p><p>"I'm not going with you!" Sapnap shook his head.</p><p>Was he okay?</p><p>Sapnap spoke again, but this time, his voice sounded teary. "Don't you get it? Dream made a mistake, but he acknowledged that and apologized. Why can't you?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N - Oh god, sorry for not posting for a long time, writer's block is so mean. &gt;:( Uh, here's a pretty short chapter, interesting stuff coming up next chapter! Love you guys! Oh! And thank you guys for 2000 hits! Absolutely insane!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Because <em>I'm </em>not the one who made a mistake." </p><p>"Yes you did! Why can't you admit to that? Dream did." Sapnap shouted.</p><p>Dream watched as George took a step back. Dream searched his old best friend for any sign of regret and saw his eyes. George's eyes were so very shiny. They were shiny like. . . tears were gathering. The detail was so small Dream barely noticed it. George regretted what he did, but he was too stubborn to admit it.</p><p>"George?" Dream tilted his head.</p><p>George didn't respond. He didn't even look Dream in the eye. Dream looked at Sapnap. Judging by the slightly happy expression, Sapnap had noticed the same thing he did.</p><p>"George. . . do you care about me?" Sapnap took a cautious step forward.</p><p>"Yes. Why?"</p><p>"Well, can you do one thing for me? Please?" Sapnap put his hands together.</p><p>"Depends."</p><p>"Well, since Dream's not like he used to be, how about we do this. Dream is allowed to roam freely, but you don't have to forgive him. After all, this is his world, he should be allowed to travel as he pleases."</p><p>"What?! No! We made a deal. I didn't forgive him, so he has to stay away."</p><p>"Fine! But I'm not going back with you." Sapnap growled.</p><p>"What? Are you actually choosing him over me?" George scoffed.</p><p>"No. I'm not <em>choosing</em> between you guys. I'm just protesting. If you want me back, you have to take Dream back. You don't have to forgive him. <em>Please.</em>" Sapnap pleaded.</p><p>George didn't reply. Of course. There was no way George'd forgive him after everything he did. Why would he? Hell, he wouldn't even forgive himself. </p><p>"It's fine, Sapnap, just go back home. I'll be fine." Dream tried smiling, but his eyes betrayed him.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"<em>Fine. He can stay.</em>" George interrupted.</p><p>Sapnap gasped. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"</p><p>"Wait, really?" Dream breathed.</p><p>"Yeah." George muttered.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Sapnap cried and pulled Dream in for a hug. </p><p>Warm, but not burning. </p><p>"Okay. Go pack. We'll leave tomorrow, okay?" </p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>The next day, Dream awoke with a start. Of course, he was allowed to visit L'manberg and everywhere else, but George didn't personally forgive him. He wanted George's forgiveness. Overnight, he had decided that he wanted to bake a cake for George. It wouldn't convince George to forgive him, but it would be a nice first step. </p><p>Without waking up his friends, he gathered his clothes and headed out into the snowy fields. George had taken Sapnap home, the cabin being too cold for the man born in fire. Dream walked a few miles, then got into a boat, where he rowed all the way to L'manberg's pier. He quickly ran up to Niki's bakery where Niki was inside, humming. As he opened the door, a ding sounded and Niki twirled around. He face lit up as she saw him standing there.</p><p>"Dream! Oh it's so nice to see you again. How are your hands doing?" Niki pulled Dream into a hug. </p><p>Dream noticed that people weren't flinching as much when he made contact with them. It was nice. </p><p>"It's good to see you too, Niki. I was wondering if. . . you'd help me bake a cake for George?" Dream beamed.</p><p>"Awwww, of course! Wash your hands and put on an apron."</p><p>They spent the next hour trying to bake a cake. Dream's hands were shaky, but Niki helped him stabilize them. Niki had just put the cake in the pre-heated oven when the door's bell sounded. Dream whipped his head around, expecting Fundy or maybe Wilbur, but saw a new person. She looked like a sheep-hybrid. Her hair was a curly white, fluffy like a cloud. Dream stared at the new woman. There was something about her that felt. . . kind and soft. </p><p>"Puffy! It's been a while!" Niki gasped and hugged the sheep-lady. </p><p>Wanting to know who she was, Dream quietly crept up behind Niki and peeked out. Making eye contact, the woman named Puffy gasped. </p><p>"Dream?" Dream stepped out from behind Niki.</p><p>"H-hi! I uh, I'm sorry if I don't remember you, I lost my memory because I uh, died." Dream smiled shyly.</p><p>"Oh my god." Puffy breathed. "No, my little duckling. . ."</p><p>Puffy reached up and covered her opened mouth with her hands. Her shoulders shook and a tear fell out her eye. Did he do something wrong?</p><p>"Did. . . did I do something wrong?" Dream asked Niki.</p><p>"Oh, no no no." Puffy answered. </p><p>Puffy sprinted at him, and before he could react, he was engulfed in a soft hug, nice and tight. </p><p>"My little duckling. . ." Puffy cried. </p><p>Duckling? </p><p>"Are you. . . my mother?" Dream asked when Puffy finally let him go.</p><p>"Haha, no." Puffy chuckled. "I'm calling you my little duckling because you used to follow me around silently sometimes, just like a duckling follows his mother."</p><p>"Oh. Well, I hope you seem like an awesome person, I hope you can help me remember sometime." Dream beamed.</p><p>"Of course. Whenever." Puffy looked up at Niki. "Is it ready?"</p><p>"Yes." Niki reached for a bag resting on the counter and handed it to Puffy.</p><p>"What's that?" Dream asked.</p><p>"Bread for Skeppy. He's sick, and Bad didn't want to leave him, so I decided to order some warm bread. Thank you Niki."</p><p>"Oh. Tell them I said hi!" Dream waved as Puffy leaved the bakery.</p><p>After about an hour, the oven dinged, signaling that their cake was finished. They pulled it out and together, they decorated the cake. They made sure to use a lot of blue since that was George's favorite color. </p><p>Soon, Dream got ready to leave as Niki packed up the cake in a box.</p><p>"Thanks a lot, Niki!" Dream smiled at Niki and headed to the castle.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>After a fairly long walk, Dream finally reached the castle. As soon as he entered the castle, he could hear bickering in the kitchen. He walked towards to sound to see Sapnap and George hollering at each other. Sapnap was the first to notice Dream and immediately stopped. George noticed Sapnap's change in behavior and turned to lock eyes with Dream, who smiled weakly.</p><p>"Uh, I made this cake for you, George." Dream extended the cake to George, who took it after moments of clear hesitation. </p><p>"This isn't going to make me forgive you, if that's what you're trying to do." George glared at Dream, who shirked back.</p><p>"Of course, of course! That's not what I was trying to do." Dream shook his head.</p><p>Sapnap walked over to Dream and bent down slightly to whisper,</p><p>"Ask him if he wants to have dinner with you."</p><p>"Uh, do you want to have dinner with me?" Dream awkwardly asked.</p><p>"N. . ." George looked at Sapnap, who gave a laser glare. "Sure."</p><p>"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" Dream jumped up and down excitedly.</p><p>He sprinted out of the castle, feeling out of place. He zoomed through the prime path, and stopped at Tommy's house. He didn't know why, but he just felt the need to stop. Looking up, Dream noticed the sky, painted a beautiful gold. </p><p>Dream was about to leave when he heard a sigh. He looked around and noticed someone sitting on a bench next to a tree. He approached the person, trying not to startle them. When he got close enough, he noticed a familiar red and white shirt.</p><p>"Tommy?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N - Ahhhhhh! We officially have 3 chapters left! The amount of support I have gotten on this fanfic is absolutely INSANE! Being my first book, I know there are still a few minor details I should probably fix, but we've come so far! I want to thank EVERYONE who has read, commented, or voted on my book! I would have never made it this far without all of you guys, you're the best! Love you guys!</p><p>P.S. - Juicy &amp; long chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy?" Sapnap laughed. "You think Tommy thinks of Dream as a brother?"</p><p>George bit his lip and looked down, slightly embarrassed. He'd been thinking about the day Tommy came to save Dream. Why would Tommy come for Dream? It didn't make sense. Dream had done so much to Tommy and his <em>actual</em> family. If anything, Tommy should hate Dream more than he did.</p><p>"I - I guess I'm just a little confused." George muttered.</p><p>"You know, he's really changed. Even though he's a little different, a little softer, he's still our Dream." Sapnap said softly.</p><p>"Our Dream is <em>gone</em>, Sapnap. My Dream is GONE!" George clutched his head, which was throbbing.</p><p>"He's not. He's still there, waiting for you." Sapnap wrapped his arms around George, encasing the smaller man in a warm hug.</p><p>"Why? Out of all people, why did Dream had to die? I miss him so much. I wish he never tried to dethrone me. I wish I never threw him in that prison. I wish. . . I wish the Dream we knew was still alive." George sobbed.</p><p>"He is. Just you wait and see."</p><p>"I wish." George murmured into Sapnap's shirt.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>The next afternoon, George was in his room, cleaning his bed, when he heard Sapnap's laughter echoing. He quickly finished up in his room and headed out, trying to see why Sapnap was laughing. He was about to peek around the corner when he heard another laugh, so familiar. It was the wheeze George knew so well, <em>too </em>well. He stopped and pushed his back against the wall and clutched his shirt, right above his heart.</p><p>Oh god. Why did the wheeze hit him so hard? Why did it pierce through his skin, straight to the heart? Why did his heart throb, as if aching for a lost lover? Was it. . . Dream? No way. Dream wasn't a lover. Sure, the Dream George knew was gone, but he didn't love Dream and Dream didn't love him. Right?</p><p>George shook his head violently, trying to get the terrifying thoughts out of his head. Maybe Sapnap was right. The Dream Team couldn't be the Dream Team without Dream, right?</p><p>No. There was no more Dream Team. Not anymore.</p><p>George hovered around the corner for another moment, listening to Dream's laugh. The laugh gave off some sort of ethereal vibe, and it comforted George for a split second. He took in a sharp breath and turned, walking back to his room. Suddenly, his foot caught on his other foot and the face came up to meet his face. He put his hands up to break the fall. The impact hurt his wrists, but other than that, he was fine.</p><p>George heard footsteps come closer.</p><p>"George? Are you okay?"</p><p>George flipped over to see Dream hovering over him, the afternoon sun lighting up his frame, making him seem almost angelic.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." George murmured, dazed.</p><p>Dream extended his hand, and George stared at the ghost's pale skin. He shook his head and pushed Dream's hand away. He pushed himself up with a grunt and brushed the dust off his clothes.</p><p>"Um, it's about time for dinner, come with me?" George noticed Dream was fidgeting with his hands.</p><p>"Yeah. Sure."</p><p>George followed Dream to the dining room, which was glowing from where he could see. They enter the long room, completely lit up with candles. On the long table, George could see nothing but a simple roast chicken and cake. The chicken was half burnt and the cake was drooping like a wet leaf.</p><p>George scoffed. "<em>This </em>is what you're going to win me over with?"</p><p>"Once again, not win you over. Just try to start mending our friendship a little bit." Dream shook his head. "Sit, please."</p><p>George obeyed and sat down at one of two chairs. Dream sat down opposite of him.</p><p>"I - I know it's not much, but it's all I could do. I'm not much of a cook." Dream laughed nervously and rubbed his head.</p><p>"I know." George stated.</p><p>Even though Dream forgot, George clearly remembered the day. Dream had wanted to try cooking food for the team, but failed and ended up just putting a few berries on a plate. Sapnap had totally lost his mind at that. George had just silently snickered at Dream's sad effort.</p><p>Now, looking at Dream attempting to make a meal again just made George annoyed. Dream was unlocking memories that George didn't want to remember.</p><p>George stared at his plate, trying to avoid Dream's gaze. He coughed and lifted his fork and put a piece of chicken in his mouth. He gagged slightly, the burnt pieces rough against the roof of his mouth.</p><p>"Uh, I. . ." Dream stammered. "I want you to know that I didn't mean to take away your dignity in front of everyone."</p><p>George raised and eyebrow.</p><p>"I was one-track-minded. I couldn't think of anything past your safety." Dream pulled a hand through his blond hair. George just watched.</p><p>"Sure." George said plainly.</p><p>They spent the rest of the meal silently eating awkwardly, not having anything to say. When George was done, he stood up and moved to leave.</p><p>"Wait!" Dream called, and George turned around.</p><p>"I don't think we did that right, can we try again?"</p><p>Again?</p><p>"Sure. Tomorrow." George flicked his wrist.</p><p>"Actually, I had something else in mind for today. Follow me?" Dream extended his hand.</p><p>George inhaled sharply and stared at Dream's hand. Again. He took it, but this time, he didn't flinch at the cold.</p><p>Dream pulled George along, out the castle, and along the prime path. They finally stopped walking when they reached Tommy's old house.</p><p>"What are we doing here?" George asked.</p><p>"Here." Dream brought George to the beach next to the dirt house. "Sit."</p><p>Once again, George sat down. He looked into the horizon, where the sun was just starting to set.</p><p>"Listen. I know I don't remember much from when I was alive, but I do know that we were really close. I know that I made a mistake when I tried dethroning you, and I'm sorry. I miss you so much, George." Dream looked at George with teary eyes. "I know that you don't forgive me, and I get it. But I hope that over time, I can mend what I broke, and then you can forgive me. Things probably won't be the same as it used to be, but I want to fix our relationship. I care about you so much."</p><p>George just stared at Dream. Dream sighed, turned around to face the horizon again, and ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>"You know, when I was alive, you and Sapnap were my number one. I remember completely breaking down when I ran away. I remember giving up. I remember knowing that if anything happened to you or Sapnap, I would go crazy. I still would. If anybody hurt you or Sapnap, I would tear the world layer by layer to make you happy again. If either of you died, I would disappear. Forever."</p><p>George took a shaky breath. Then he gives in.</p><p>"Me too. You probably didn't know, but every time you went into battle, I would worry my head off. I would be furious sometimes, when you came back with scars. I would be mad at myself for letting you get hurt while I did nothing. But every single time, when you got back, you would always smile. You'd say 'I did it' and smile like there was nothing wrong."</p><p>George faced his friend to see him staring at him with a breathless gaze.</p><p>"I. . . I'm so sorry, Dream." George buried his face in his hands and cried, but this time, he let it all out. "I should've been there for you, I should've understood what you were going through, I should've been a true friend. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."</p><p>George heard Dream gasp. </p><p>"I do. I hope we can be friends again."</p><p>George felt Dream's cold arms wrap around him and George sunk into the warm feeling of the hug. He opened his eyes. Not yet. </p><p>"But," George continued, pushing away from Dream. "I can't forgive you yet. I really do want to be friends with you again, but it'll take time, kay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Goodnight, Dream."</p><p>"Goodnight, George."</p><p>Dream got up and walked away. George stayed at the bench for a little longer. Oh, god. He did it. His heart was complete. Almost. George knew it would be satisfied once he forgave Dream, but he wasn't sure he was ready. </p><p>George sighed and ran his hand through his own hair. No.</p><p>"What am I doing?" George muttered to himself. </p><p>No. He <em>was </em>ready. He needed to forgive Dream. </p><p>George briskly got up and searched for Dream.</p><p>"Dream?" He called. "Dream?!"</p><p>George started to panic. "Oh, god. Dream?"</p><p>He rushed to the stairs and spotted a speck of green near Purpled's UFO. He ran after him, but lost him at the community house. He moved his head around, looking for his best friend.</p><p>"Dream?"</p><p>He was about to leave towards the castle when he saw a dash of blond hair near the nether portal. Dream. Near the nether portal. </p><p>"Oh, nonono." George murmured as he sprinted to the portal. </p><p>When he got up, he saw Dream right next to the portal. </p><p>"DREAM, NO!" George screamed.</p><p>Suddenly, time slowed. George watched in horror as Dream stepped into the nether. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NOT AGAIN!</em>
</p><p>George hovered over his best friend's unconscious and burnt body, which he dragged back from the nether.</p><p>"dream!" He sobbed. "please!"</p><p>What was he doing? He needed to get help.</p><p>"SOMEBODY! HELP!" He screamed.</p><p>He didn't want to move away from Dream's body, so he just screamed at the top of his lungs. He screamed and screamed until his lungs were on fire, but nobody came. He was about to run for someone when he heard footsteps. Someone was running towards them.</p><p>"HELP!" George screamed with a raspy voice, having lost it.\</p><p>Through his tears, he could barely make out a hoodie of black and red. Bad.</p><p>"Bad help!" George called weakly.</p><p>His vision started fading, but he refused to faint, wanting to stay with Dream.</p><p>"George! Oh my goodness, what happened?" Bad immediately knelt to get Dream on his back. "You don't look so good. Let's take you guys to my mansion, Skeppy and I'll help you."</p><p>George stumbled after Bad. After a long and painful walk, they reached Bad's mansion. George followed Bad inside, his vision blurring.</p><p>"Skeppy!" Bad called.</p><p>George saw a dash of blue, and his vision went black.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>". . . a few weeks. I don't know how George will react to this." George woke to Bad mumbling.</p><p>"Hmmm?" He murmured, too exhausted to talk.</p><p>"Oh! You're awake!" Bad exclaimed and knelt down next to the bed George was laying down on. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Like I just came back from the dead." George muttered.</p><p>"Okay, then you're fine, just rest a little longer, and you'll be back to normal!"</p><p>Hmmm. Something felt off. George felt like he was there for something but couldn't exactly remember what for. His memory was failing him.</p><p>Memory.</p><p>"DREAM!" George shot up in bed.</p><p>He looked at Bad with panicked eyes. Oh god, what happened to Dream? He remembered Dream going into the nether. He also remembered loosing consciousness as soon as they entered the house.</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay. Dream's going to be fine." Bad soothed, but his eyes betrayed him.</p><p>"Oh, no. What happened to him? Is he okay?" George grabbed Bad's hoodie.</p><p>"Woah, calm down, George!" Bad gently peeled George's hands off. "Skeppy's with him, but Dream won't be awake for. . . a while."</p><p>"How long is a while?" George's emotions crashed inside of him like a thunder storm. He was pissed at himself, pissed at Dream, pissed at the universe, pissed at everyone. </p><p>". . . a few weeks, I think."</p><p>George heart stopped. A few weeks? He didn't know if he could wait that long. He would go insane before Dream woke up.</p><p>"Can I see him?" </p><p>"Sure." Bad helped George up.</p><p>George winced as a splitting headache hit his head. He just shook it off and just limped after Bad into another room. As soon as Bad opened the door, George saw Skeppy standing next to a bed, where George's best friend was unconscious. Skeppy looked up and walked away with Bad. George watched as Skeppy and Bad held hands and walked off. He watched longingly. He turned back at Dream, wondering if he and Dream could ever be like Skeppy and Bad. He approached Dream quietly, dreading looking at Dream's injuries. </p><p>"Dream?" George whispered. He wasn't sure if he wanted Dream to wake up. He didn't.</p><p>George looked at Dream, who looked like he was sleeping peacefully. </p><p>"Oh, god. I'm so sorry, Dream." George's voice broke. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to make you run away. I. . . I wish this never happened. I wish I never got mad at you. I wish you never died. I wish we had never fought. Please stay with me. I need you. Sapnap needs you. </p><p>Remember what you said once? </p><p>You said that if one of us falls, the rest of us fall like dominoes. You better not be the end of the Dream Team."</p><p>George stared at Dream's beautiful face. </p><p>"I love you, Dream."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Dream was thrown in a world of black. He vaguely remembered the searing heat of the new world he had entered. He remembered George calling for him, but had no idea how to get back to his friend. </p><p>"Hello?" He called. "Anyone there?"</p><p><em>"Hello."</em> Someone replied. </p><p>Dream gasped. "Who are you?"</p><p><em>"You don't know me yet, but you will eventually. Perhaps not anytime soon, but eventually. In a few months, I think."</em> The voice replied. </p><p>"How do I get back to my friend?" Dream asked. </p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, but there's nothing you or I can do about that. You'll just have to wait and be patient. Your body needs to recover."</em>
</p><p>"No, I really need to-" Dream started. </p><p><em>"Oh, god. I'm so sorry, Dream."</em> A new voice said. Wait, no. Not new. </p><p>
  <em>George.</em>
</p><p>"George?" Dream called. </p><p><em>"I didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to make you run away. I. . . I wish this never happened. I wish I never got mad at you. I wish you never died. I wish we had never fought. Please stay with me. I need you. Sapnap needs you."</em> George's voice sounded watery. </p><p>What was George talking about?</p><p>
  <em>"Remember what you said once? </em>
  <em>You said that if one of us falls, the rest of us fall like dominoes. You better not be the end of the Dream Team."</em>
</p><p>He did say that. He did. He had to get back to George. </p><p>"George! George can you hear me?" Dream shouted, but his friend didn't answer. </p><p>
  <em>"I love you, Dream."</em>
</p><p>What?</p><p>Suddenly, an image appeared in Dream's head. He could see himself lying in a bed, and George was crying next to his body. Was this what was going on right now? Oh, god. He had to get out. He had to comfort George. He had to tell his best friend that. . .</p><p>"I love you too, George."</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"please, Dream. please come back." George whimpered, and fell asleep.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>"George! George!" George woke to the sound of his name. </p><p>He looked up and saw Bad shaking him lightly. </p><p>"What is it?" George rasped, his voice sore from crying. </p><p>"Something's happening to Dream. Look!" Bad pointed.</p><p>George twisted his head to look at Dream, who was <em>glowing</em>. </p><p>"Dream?" George frowned, suddenly awake and aware. "What's going on?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>George stared at Dream. Dream was giving off an ethereal glow. He was still asleep, but his body glowed a bright lime. What was happening. </p><p>"Find Sapnap!" George yelled.</p><p>"I'm right here." Sapnap said and appeared at the doorway. "What's going on?" </p><p>"I don't know!" George cried.</p><p>Sapnap knelt at the other side of the bed. George quietly reached for Dream. As soon as his fingertips touched Dream's soft skin, a burst of green dust erupted from Dream's chest. </p><p>"What the hell?" Sapnap shrieked.</p><p>George just watched the green dust float around the room and settled inside an empty glass bottle.</p><p>"What was that?" Sapnap asked.</p><p>"I don't know." George whispered. "Dream?" </p><p>Dream's face twitched slightly. Could he hear them? </p><p>"Dream?" George tried again.</p><p>This time, Dream's body twitched. George inhaled sharply and closed his eyes.</p><p>"George?"</p><p>George opened his eyes to see his best friend staring at him with the most vibrant shade of green eyes he had ever seen.</p><p>"Oh my god, Dream!" George breathed. "What is happening to you?"</p><p>"I. . . I don't know. George?" Dream replied weakly. </p><p>"Shhh, you need to rest." George shushed Dream. </p><p>"No, no. I need to tell you something." Dream brushed away George's words.</p><p>"What is it, Dream?" Sapnap interrupted.</p><p>"I. . . I love you guys, too." </p><p>Dream's life burst into a cloud of green dust in George's arms. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N - I'm so sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah. Dream is gone now. He wasn't exactly happy, or excited, or upset. He didn't even know the guy very well. However, he did say that they would meet eventually, and he intended to keep that promise.</p><p>With that, Ranboo opened his eyes to the Dream SMP.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Ranboo looked around at the spruce forest. Hmmm. Okay. Not bad.</p><p>"AYEEEEEEE!" Someone shouted.</p><p>Ranboo jumped and turned to the direction of the sound. There was no one.</p><p>"Hello?" Ranboo called.</p><p>Suddenly, someone swung their arm around Ranboo's shoulders. Ranboo swiveled his head and saw a teenage boy with blond hair and a red and white shirt.</p><p>"Ah, you must be Tommy. I'm Ran-" Ranboo started to introduce himself.</p><p>"Ranboo. I know." Tommy interrupted. "Follow me! There's so much to see!"</p><p>Tommy dragged Ranboo out of the forest and into civilization.</p><p>"Welcome to the Dream SMP!" Tommy exclaimed.</p><p>Oh, wow. So far, the SMP was a little. . . chaotic. Even though there were no people, the world seemed. . . chaotic.</p><p>
  <em>Help me.</em>
</p><p>What? Dream?</p><p>"Is uh, is Dream. . . dead?" Ranboo tentatively asked Tommy, who looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"Yeah, actually. How did you know?" Tommy crossed his arms.</p><p>"Well, this will probably seem very odd, but I used to hear his voice in my head." Ranboo laughed half-heartedly.</p><p>"Ooookay." Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to see his. . . remains?"</p><p>"Actually, can I see George and Sapnap?"</p><p>Tommy inhaled sharply.</p><p>"Um, I don't know how they'll react to a stranger talking about their dead best friend." Tommy said.</p><p>"So I can't see them?"</p><p>"Just. . . just follow me." Tommy sighed.</p><p>Ranboo followed Tommy for a few minutes, and they quickly reached a beautiful castle. The castle was made with stone bricks, giving it a nice medieval feel.</p><p>"Come on!" Tommy waved at him.</p><p>"Coming!"</p><p>Ranboo ran after the blonde until they reached the castle's entrance, where Tommy stopped.</p><p>"George? Sapnap?" Tommy called.</p><p>Ranboo heard soft shuffling, and a figure appeared at the entrance.</p><p>"Hi, Tommy." The new person greeted.</p><p>The stranger had bags under his eyes, disheveled ebony hair, pale skin, and a headband. This must be Sapnap, but he didn't <em>look</em> like Sapnap. Sapnap was supposed to be this majestic and grand warrior, strong and energetic. The person in front of him looked weak, defeated, ill. What was even more confusing was that Sapnap's eyes were white. In fact, Ranboo even noticed a white streak of hair, standing out from the rest of the black.</p><p>"Hey, Sapnap. How's George doing?" Tommy asked.</p><p>Sapnap didn't answer. Instead, the guy looked at Ranboo with those eerie eyes of his.</p><p>"Who's that?" Sapnap's voice sounded rough and weak, like he spent most of his time crying or shouting.</p><p>"This is Ranboo, he's a new member." Tommy introduced him.</p><p>"Hi!" Ranboo tried smiling through the awkwardness.</p><p>"Welcome to the SMP. I'm Sapnap." Sapnap didn't smile back. "Why are you guys here?"</p><p>"Uh, Ranboo-" Tommy started.</p><p>"I would like to speak with you and George." Ranboo said for himself.</p><p>"Stay away from George." Sapnap actually <em>growled</em>.</p><p>A protective best friend? Must have been Dream's death.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt either of you guys. I just want to talk." Ranboo held his hands up.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"About Dream." Ranboo said cautiously.</p><p>Suddenly, Sapnap's eyes flashed black for a split second, then turned back white.</p><p>"No. Go away." Sapnap turned to walk away, but Ranboo grabbed the guy's arm.</p><p>"Please. I <em>need</em> to talk with you guys." Ranboo pleaded.</p><p>"For the last time, n-"</p><p>"What is it?" A new voice asked groggily.</p><p>Ranboo stared at the newcomer. George. George looked about as bad as Sapnap. Dream's death must have really shook them. George's hair was completely disheveled, and his clothes were rumpled. His posture was a mess.</p><p>"Who are you and what do you want." George demanded.</p><p>"I'm Ranboo, and I wanted to talk about Dream."</p><p>Silence filled the air and Ranboo didn't even dare breathe.</p><p>"You wanted to talk about. . . Dream?" George asked, stone-faced.</p><p>"Yes. May I come inside?"</p><p>"Sure." George made his way to another room, and Ranboo followed.</p><p>They sat down on a few couches. </p><p>"So. What about him did you want to talk about?" George asked.</p><p>"Are you sure that he's. . . dead?"</p><p>Sapnap glared at Ranboo, who shirked back. George, on the other hand, stood up and made his way out of the room. Did he say something wrong? Ranboo made to get up to follow George, but Sapnap shook his head sharply and Ranboo sat back down. He waited a few minutes, and George came back, but with a glass bottle in his hands. Ranboo squinted, and noticed the contents of the bottle. Green dust. Was it?</p><p>"Is that. . ." Ranboo hesitated.</p><p>"Yes. This is all that's left of him." George confirmed.</p><p>"I don't know about that." Ranboo murmured. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Sapnap questioned. </p><p>"Well," George and Sapnap were staring at him. "I can still hear his voice in my head for some reason." </p><p>"Still?" George frowned. </p><p>"I uh, I used to hear his voice in my head sometimes, I could hear his thoughts." Ranboo explained.</p><p>"You could hear his thoughts?" Sapnap scoffed. "But you're. . . a total stranger."</p><p>"I know. And I can still hear him."</p><p>"What is he saying?" George whispered. </p><p>"He said 'Help me'". </p><p>"Help me?" George exhaled raggedly. "From what?"</p><p>"What if. . ." Ranboo muttered. </p><p>"What if what?" Sapnap urged. </p><p>"You know how when a ghost dies, it's usually because his or her soul is finally settled? It's usually because the ghost has nothing left to resolve." Ranboo bit his lip. </p><p>
  <em>Help me.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Then what if Dream's soul isn't settled? What if he isn't supposed to die yet?" </p><p>"You think maybe Dream could come back?" Sapnap asked.</p><p>"Maybe. I have an idea, but I'm not really sure it'll work." Ranboo looked at George and Sapnap for permission. "May I?" </p><p>Ranboo extended his hand, hoping George would hand over the bottle. George and Sapnap looked at each other, then Sapnap nodded firmly. George stared at Ranboo's hand, clearly hesitant to place his best friend's remains in the hands of a stranger. George sighed, and gave Ranboo the bottle. </p><p>Ranboo exhaled slowly, relaxing his shoulders. He reached for the cap of the bottle, and he heard George start to stand up in a panic. Ranboo quickly pulled the cap off, letting the wind come through the window and take Dream away. The green dust floated out and rode the wind into the sky.</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" George shrieked. "THAT'S ALL WE HAD LEFT!"</p><p>Ranboo didn't reply. If he was right. . . he had to be right. It wasn't Dream's time yet.</p><p>"Ranboo?" Tommy whispered into Ranboo's ear. </p><p>George screamed a blood-curdling scream, and Sapnap wrapped his arms around the smaller man. </p><p>"Dream. . ." George whimpered. </p><p>"We love you, Dream. We always have, and we always will." Sapnap cried.</p><p>"I love you guys, too." A new yet familiar voice said. </p><p>George and Sapnap whipped their heads around. Ranboo looked at the newcomer, pale-skinned. He had a green hoodie and was floating, clearly still a ghost. His blond hair was ruffled but shining. His eyes were a pure emerald green.</p><p>"Welcome back, Dream."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N - This is officially the end of this book. This journey has been so EPIC! When I first started this, I was actually hoping to get maybe a few hundred reads, but now we're already at 3k! Absolutely INSANE. I'm so glad I decided to publish this, thank you guys so much for all the support, it genuinely makes me so happy. Love you guys! &lt;3</p><p>P.S. - Don't leave yet, there's going to be some more soon! (You'll see what I mean)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>